Hush Little Baby
by Demon-girl15
Summary: Based on the event of Arkham City and the credits bit where Harley sings."Hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna kill for you the whole damn world." Since we all know no one would let Harley keep a child after its born, what if Harley was Harry's birth mother? New chapter at last.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Hush Little Baby, Don't say a word._

**A flash of light races through the air and collides with Sirius Black's chest, sending that man back into the stone veil between the worlds.**

_Momma gonna kill for you,_

**Two people were standing opposite each other in a grave. One was a man that towers above the other. His head was bald and his facial features had turned snake like.**

**The other was a boy around fourteen, his green eyes glaring in defiance to that man.**

_The whole damm world._

"**Your whole life is a lie, Harry." said Sirius with a sigh. "Lily and James Potter are not your parents. You are adopted."**

Harry's eyes widen in fear as he awoke. With a flick of his wrist, his wand jumped out of his hiding place and collided with his hand.

"Stop. It's Tonks." said the woman and as Harry lowered his hand to see the purple haired witch. She then changed her hair to bright pink and Harry placed the wand back into his hiding place.

"That was fast." remarked Tonks with a grin.

"Precautions. Mad Eye is rubbing off on me." grunted Harry.

"Then the world must be coming to a end. someone listened to that daft fool." said Tonks as she took a seat on Harry's desk. "Don't tell him. He'd get into the rest of us."

"I'm not planning to be around him for a while." said Harry as he got up and started to pull on his clothes over his black boxers. A grey tee shirt and a black jumper went on top and blue jeans on the bottom. "In fact, I'm not staying here for long."

"What do you mean?" asked Tonks.

"I'm leaving the country." said Harry. "I'd be back. Just don't expect the same Harry."

"Oh, I think I know what you are doing. Sirius mentioned it to me and Moony." said Tonks. Harry nodded before he reached for the bag. Tonks gave it to him with a cheeky grin. Harry then reached in and pulled out a passport and quickly examined it. Seeing his picture and details in print caused a quick smirk to appear.

"So what's the plan Potter?" said Tonks.

"You keep your head down. I won't go in your shift and then Dumb as a door won't suspect you."

"Be careful, Harry. Voldemort has already started his attacks. The Greengrass House was found destroyed. Only one survivor which was the youngest, Astoria. She got taken in by Amelia Bones and her niece." said Tonks.

"Then we better hope that Dumbledore and his wonderful order sorts themselves out, don't we." said Harry as he pulled a rucksack onto his shoulder with a small smile.

Tonks smiled before she apparated away. Harry then glanced out the window at the tree opposite the street.

"Time to go then." he muttered.

**Flashback**

_He had lead his Godfather into the dark pantry and Sirius followed. Without preamble, Harry told his godfather every detail of the vision he had had, including the fact that he himself had been the snake who had attacked Mr. Weasley._

_When he paused for breath, Sirius said, "Did you tell Dumbledore this?"_

_"Yes," said Harry impatiently, "but he didn't tell me what it meant. Well, he doesn't tell me anything any more."_

_"I'm sure he would have told you if it was anything to worry about," said Sirius steadily._

_"But that's not all," said Harry, that grew with anger with every word. "Sirius, I… I think I'm going mad. It's everyone who just stares at me. It's like they treat me like a violent bomb. And all I want is for them to look at me! Look me in the eye and call me out to fight."_

"_Harry. Everyone here cares about you." said Sirius._

"_No, they don't. They care about survival. That's what they fucking care about. Survival and I'm one of the people who they want to protect them because I've done it already. Hermione wants to change things, but she won't. She will fall in line with the rest of clones of this stupid joke of a world." said Harry._

"_Harry. Calm down." ordered Sirius with a sigh._

"_Sirius, I can't stay quiet. Dumbledore blanks me in public, he makes me be the bearer of truth and I'm sick of it. I want some fun in my life. Yet I'm trying to organise a underground resistance." yelled Harry as he sanked down and sat on the cellar "I don't want to be Harry Potter anymore."_

_Sirius sat down on one of the crates in that cellar. "Harry, I'm going to tell you something that only three people know in their life. Your whole life is a lie. You are not the son of Lily and James Potter."_

**Flashback ended.**

And that's how Harry found out. He was not the last of the Potter bloodline. He was born in America in a city called Gotham. Lily and James Potter were visiting there to see a family friend when Lily was pregnant. Lily then went into a premature labour birth and the son that the Potters had conceived died.

However, the Potters grew desperate for a child because of the expectancy of a heir or heiress from the Wizarding community. James and Lily had caused shockwaves when they married. The purebloods took the Potters to court to stop the marriage for an unholy bonding. The Potters narrowly won, yet the pressure was on to prove that the marriage could be useful and productive to use new Wizarding blood.

It was pure luck that the woman who delivered a healthy son before the Potters was a criminal and had to go to prison. The boy would have gone into the system and disappeared, however James changed Lily's memory so that she had delivered a healthy boy. James then gave the hospital money to give the child to the Potters and Harry Potter was named and released from care. A sum of three million was anonymously gifted to the hospital and the potter was returned home.

But the criminal who gave birth to Harry. Her name was legally Harleen Quinzel.

* * *

So what did you think? Tell me in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Here's the second chapter of Hush Little Baby and I really hope that this is a good chapter.

**Arkham Asylum, Gotham**

Blond hair that were tied up in to pigtails. Her baby blue eyes filled with tears as she stared at the only picture of her love that she lost. She sighed as she leaned back on the stone wall behind her.

His grin stood out, his signature feature. A expression that she rarely did these days. Then she looked at the green hair and pale white skin.

"Mr J, I'm so sorry." she whispered as several sobs racked her thin body. "I left you alone with the bad bat and you died. And then they took away our little baby." Several more sobs could be heard. Across the hall was Harley's best friend.

She had chiselled features similar to a Russian model, long, flowing red hair, and emerald eyes. She was dressed in very little. A mostly undone orange prison shirt covered her breasts but displayed a generous amount of cleavage and her flat tummy. She had a green bikini bottom with a leafy design, and vines Her feet were bare, revealing toenails painted an acidic green. Her name was Posion Ivy.

She couldn't say anything that would make her best friend better. She tried lots of times over the years to bring back Harley away from her despression. All the Gotham criminals did. Yet none of them worked and Harley was a shadow of her former self that was bright and bubbly.

The Hallway cage door opened and Two Face stubble in. Two-Face was once Harvey Dent, the clean-cut district attorney of Gotham City and an ally of Batman. However, Dent goes insane after mob boss Sal Maroni throws acid at him during a trial, hideously scarring the left side of his face. Dent adopts the "Two-Face" persona and becomes a criminal, choosing to bring about good or evil based upon the outcome of a coin flip.

Ivy peered out of her glass cell and said, "How's it going Harvey?"

"How do you think?" growled Two Face.

"I don't need to flip a coin to guess." said Ivy with a smirk which caused Two Face to growl as he was forced into a glass cell.

"Will you please shut up?" shouted a a short, rotund man known for his love of birds and his specialized high-tech umbrellas. A mobster and thief, he fancies himself a "gentleman of crime"; his nightclub business provides a cover for more low-key criminal activity, which Batman tolerates as a source of criminal underworld information. His name was Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, Aka the Penguin.

Ivy ignored the man and pressed on with her talk with Two Face. "Anyway, do you need your coin to decide what to do now Harv?"

"Yes because one half of the coin wants to strangle you?" growled out Harvey in anger.

"And what does the other half want?" smirked Ivy.

"To run you over with a truck." snarled Harvey.

"You can tell we use to date." smirked Ivy which caused Harvey to growl again.

**England, London, Gatwick Airport**

Harry pulled on a pair of sunglasses to cover his eyes as a rare ray of sunshine covered the ground of the busy airport. His bag thrown over his shoulder and he glanced around the large waiting room. He was dressed in normal clothing that a teenager would wear. A hoodie jumper and jeans along with a tee shirt.

He glanced at his watch and smirked. The flight was due to board in a hour, he was nearly out of this bloody country.

However, it just wasn't to be. Harry stiffened when he felt something poke him in the back. "There you are Master Harry." giggled a happy voice. "You thought you could without me?"

Harry turned his neck to meet with icy blue eyes. "You know I can't leave without you, don't you." he said with a wide grin.

"I just wanted to hear you say it Master Harry." giggled the girl who's blond hair fell down to past her shoulders and high cheek-bones, straight posture, and serene facial features made her look a real beauty.

Harry grinned before he gripped the girl's hand and took the wand in one second. He then pressed the girl into the stone wall with a smirk. "I thought I told you about this. My little queen cannot surprise me with a wand. It makes me irritable." Harry made sure to clearly pronounce each letter of the last word for effect.

"Sorry Master Harry." whimpered the girl as her lips tried to get closer to Harry's.

"What about your parents?" asked Harry and the girl smirked.

"They are not with you master so I had to get rid of them. They were planning on taking me way from you. I can do that. me without you?" choked out the girl. "So I did what you would have done."

"Oh, and you did it well Daphne. And now let's have some fun in America. I mean it was how I got you." grinned Harry. Daphne Alyssa Greengrass smiled back at him.

"Oh, lets." giggled Daphne before sucking gently on Harry's lip. Harry lifted his fingers and gripped Daphne's chin.

"And what about your sister?" he asked.

"She's gone to Tracey. They don't know I did it." said Daphne as she pressed her large assets into Harry's chest.

"Good, now stop acting slutty. We need to get on board." ordered Harry, his eyes darken as Daphne pouted before stepping away and she turned to the boarding gate. Harry readjusted the bag on his shoulder and watched as Daphne led the way to the boarding gate, her hips shaking more sexier than usual.

**The Batcave**

Barbara sighed as the Batmoblie pulled into the cave. She sat in her seat at the computer and with a few clicks of the buttons, she drew up police reports. Only minor events where happening in Gotham. Ever since Bruce had jailed Two Face, all the major crime players were in jail and the mob leaders were being taken down by the police. Since the death of the Joker at the events of Arkham city, the Bat family had taken down all of the other and the prison that held them was sealed up.

Without Joker destroying walls or escaping the building every weeks, the escape routes have become blocked off. Now the only way in was the front door.

"Bruce." said Barbara as she swivelled in her chair. The Wayne industry invented a cure for Barbara years ago thanks to the lack of criminals stealing tech from the building. Stem cells were able to fix the gunshot wound and the last scar that Joker had left on Barbara which crippled her was no more.

Barbara and her father James Gordon were overjoyed and Batgirl was able to run again. At the age of twenty eight, Barbara was a high member of society. Recognized as a computer genius, she ran system analyse for companies to produce new ways to defend their properties whilst gaining floor plans for the Bat family.

Since Richard Grayson left for Jump City to start his own team, Barbara became romantically involved with a couple of guys until she and Bruce made a agreement to enter a relationship in order to keep up appearences.

There was a ten year age gap, but it was accepted by society and James Gordon.

"Quiet night." said Bruce as he lifted off his cowl. "Been like that since Joker's death."

"That's to be expected. Joker was the driving force behind the criminal masterminds. Everyone had to be on their toys to keep up with his crazy schemes." said Barbara. Bruce frowned.

"I expected that another person like him would come. I thought crime was like a Hydra. Cut one head off, another takes it place." said Bruce as he took a seat.

"There is a expression, Master Bruce, to be content with your lot in life." said Alfred, the butler appearing out of the shadows.

**The Next Day**

Harry and Daphne held back as the crowd surged forward to the passport control. Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw nobody was behind them. He then gripped Daphne's wrist and twisted on the spot.

The pair reappeared on a skyscraper in the rising sun. Harry smirked as he looked across the city before he whispered into Daphne's ear. "Welcome to the new playground. Let's have some fun. Help me find Harley Quinn and I'd take you out for a night on the town."

* * *

So what do you think of this new chapter. Tell me in the reviews and who's liking insane Daphne Greengrass? Harry is back in Gotham looking for Harley.

In the next few chapters, I plan to introduce Harry to his mummy with a big big bang.

Don't wait up.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, Here's the next chapter to Hush Little Baby.

Chapter Three

"What about this?" asked Daphne, showing Harry a new jacket, this one was black leather with a mouth on the back.

"No." sighed Harry as he slumped into his chair as he watched Daphne try and find an outfit for him.

"This one?" said Daphne, holding up an emerald tux.

"Too classy and original." said Harry. Daphne sighed as she reached into the pile of clothes that she liberated from the stores earlier. Before his eyes lit up as he looked at the pile of clothes. He then got up from the chair he was sat in and moved through the pile. Daphne took a step back, having recognized the look from the time she first met Harry for real.

_Flashback_

_The stone corridor was empty as Daphne walked gracefully down it, presenting the image as the Ice Princess perfectly. The emerald flames around her showing her the way to the Common Room and all the pureblood bastards that still supported the dark lord views._

_As a neutral heiress to the Greengrass House, she had been made several marriage offers which she rejected. The blond haired girl also had to send a few hexes as well to rejected suitors._

_She then heard a sound that sounded like smashing glass or plates. Daphne glanced around before approaching the sound of the noise, the shattering sound of glass grew louder. She found the classroom the noise was coming from and gripped the door handle. With a quick twist, she swung open the door to find Harry Potter._

_Potter was dressed in leather trousers along with a skin tight shirt. In his hands was a beaters bat and before him was a table loaded with plates and glasses. Potter's eyes were wild and his hair was crackling with power that caused Daphne to lick her lips in lust._

_Harry turned as he heard the door open. He started looking up and down her body and cursed the school robes for not showing this perfect figure before now. She was only a few inches shorter than he was; he thought she was about 5 foot 6 inches. She had beautiful blonde hair falling from her head and neatly down to just past her shoulders. Her face was a nice shape and her eyes where an electric blue, her nose was the right size and her lips were pouty and begging to be kissed. She was dressed in sexy emerald robes that showed off the bodies' sexy curves._

"_Like what you see, Potter?" asked Daphne, wanting to tease the boy before her._

"_Very much, Ice." said Harry as he walked over the glasses remains. "But, I think you got more to show if you just would let it go in life."_

"_Let what go, Potter?" asked Daphne, her eyes aware of the boy before her. His aura rarely sparkled in class no matter how much it was tested. It was like he never tried. Now she could feel it. The power was addicting._

"_The rules of life." whispered Harry as he gently walked up to Daphne until there was little space in between the pair and Daphne had to tilt her head so that she could stare into the emerald eyes._

"_The rules of life?" asked Daphne, her heart beat slowly increasing faster and faster._

_Harry smirked as he placed both of his hands on Daphne's hip. "The rules where people tell you what to do or mine?" said Harry as one of his hands slip down and lifted up Daphne's left leg and hooked it around Harry's hip, pressing their hips together._

"_And what do your rules entail?" smirked Daphne before her eyes widen as Harry pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was demanding and passionate. Harry's other hand slipped down as well and gripped her thighs, lifting the blond girl into the air._

_Little Harry had now formed and was pressing against the fabric of Harry's jeans. Daphne let out a small giggle as she slowly grinds against it before Harry slammed her down on the nearby teacher's desk._

_Harry then started kissing and devouring her tender neck. She tilted her head to give him more access._

_"That feels so good," Daphne murmured as Harry kissed her neck and kneaded her bum. Her eyes closed in pleasure when he started to suck on her flesh at the nape of her neck and nibble down her __collarbone._

_His hand pulled her sexy form up to him before he moved his other hand to the front of his lover to caress and nip at her breasts._

_Harry was sending immense pleasure through her as he explored her body. His hands were rough after hours of Quidditch practice with even more hours of Dursley induced labour before that, hard yet soft hands that were making them feel so fantastic on her aroused flesh._

"_What was that, my little sexy snake?" hissed Harry before he pounced on her lips again. Daphne felt the robes behind lifted up until her white panties could be seen._

_Harry relished in the power he held over Daphne and her body at that moment. He had suppressed this side of himself as far back as he could remember. This was Harry's hidden side which was always trying to escape his tight control._

_His dark side._

_This was the same side which silently urged him to say 'Go fuck yourself' to everyone who stared at him. Also the side that wanted power and respect. The side that was willing to do anything to achieve its goals. The side that he now relished in. If he was honest with himself, this was the side that almost had him sorted into Slytherin._

"_You know, I've could have been sorted into Slytherin. I kind of wished I had now. I think that me and you will get on very well." grinned Harry as he gripped those white panties and with a quick tug, pulled them off. Harry then reached down to his ankle before pulling out a small dagger in the shape of a lightning bolt. Harry's eyes grew more wild and darkened._

_Daphne's breath hitched as she felt the cold steel of metal press against her throat. "Now then, who is your master?" asked Harry, a hint of anger entering his tone._

_Daphne's eyes were as wide as an owl as she stared at the boy above her. She tensed for a brief moment, before relaxing. She spread her legs wider to allow him more room. Harry took that as __permission to move forward before he bent over so that his ear was a few mere inches from Daphne._

"_My master is you. Give me power and give me pleasure and I'd serve you to the end of time itself." gasped Daphne._

"_Beg. Beg for me to fuck you," Harry told her. "And before you show more of that Ice Princess attitude to me, you get to decide how much punishment your tiny body takes."_

"_Mmm Master…fuck my wet pussy till I scream your name and cum all over your rock hard cock," Daphne yelled, channelling her inner porn star._

_Harry then leaned forward enough until his tip contacted her puffy lips then readjusted his aim so that he was buried in her already wet slit, pushing her down roughly as he entered her until his member hit her hymen and broke through._

_Harry didn't wait any longer as he withdrew his cock from the tight confines of her pussy until just the head was in. He then shoved himself back into her making her grunt, claiming her as his own._

_"Fuck me hard, master." Daphne urged as she took Harry's full eight inches into her petite body. He obliged her desires and sped up his pace until the water was sloshing around them. He felt her pussy clamp down on his member._

_Harry stroked his cock in and out of his new sex puppet. The heat and moisture emitting from her pussy was addicting to the teenage boy and only spurred him on to hammer into her harder and faster. What felt like several times a second he hammered his pelvis __forward to spear her entirely with his cock and bounce against her lovely backside, making her ass ripple due to the hearty contact before Harry finally cums._

_Daphne felt her master swell and climax into her no longer virgin pussy. It felt warm as it washed over her womb. Her master's pace slowed then completely stopped. He had his full weight against her__._

_The pair panted heavily as they came down from an orgasmic high. Harry growled before lifting the tip of the jagged dagger and over the area where the womb should be, Harry craved a lightning bolt over the skin, marking Daphne's body so that she would know who's she belong to._

_Flashback ended._

Daphne shivered as she remembered that first night and the rest of the times. She was putty at the time and Harry changed her so that she could serve him.

Harry had stripped off to his boxers during her flashback. He had chosen leather trousers that fit before pulling on a black shirt and a blood red waistcoat. A bright green tie then appeared before Harry focused on his hair.

He grabbed a tub of hair gel along with a pair of scissors. Harry then started to hack away at the long and crazy hair until it was a medium short. He then grabbed the tub and poured the gel onto his hand to rub through his hair and make it stand up and spikes.

Harry then started to use magic, casting a glamour on his right eye to make it bright blue. To complete the outfit, he pulled on a large trench coat that fell down to his knees before turning to Daphne.

"What do you think?" He asked the girl.

Daphne smiled as she walked over to Harry with a smirk and a sexy wiggle in her hips. "I think you look rather handsome, but it's not scary yet."

"What are you suggesting then?" smirked Harry, motioning to a case filled with make up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Daphne stuck her tongue out at Harry before exiting the car. Harry with a mask over his face and a hood that hid his hair followed her into the club. Her face was painted on with a clown based outfit with the usual smile turned upside down.

Her outfit was a dark green skirt along with a leather jacket that is zipped up until she was showing a lot of cleavage. With an inviting wiggle of her hips, Daphne winked at Harry before bouncing over to the door and opening it.

Harry smirked as he walked past, giving Daphne a hard smack on her ass as he did so. The girl giggled as she bounced after Harry.

Before them was two grunts that were big in muscle, but small in thoughts. Harry elimated them easily by lifting up his two hands and using magic to grip at their throats. The two thugs gasped in pain and gripped at invisible hands. Harry then clapped his hands together to make the two thugs' heads collide and then drop to the floor. Both knocked out.

Harry just walked past them into a very large room that appears to be a dining room. At the top was the most feared gang leaders in Gotham. There were three of them with bodyguards behind them. The first was a greasy fat man that was bald and had golden teeth which was see able as he smoked on a large cigar.

The next one was a man with oily hair and a scar across his eye. He was alert and watching his rivals and was the first to notice Harry.

The final guy was a dark skinned man with a suit and bright white teeth. His eyes were dark and he was spinning a coin in his fingers.

The second guy with the scar stood up and yelled out, "What the fuck are you doing here? Where are the guards."

"You mean the two thugs at the door. Let's just say they are in la la land." said Harry in his normal voice as he pulled out a chair at the far end of the table. He fell into the seat and lifted his feet so that they were resting at the top of the table.

At that the black guy stood up and motioned one of his bodyguards to grab Harry. The thug nodded and walked down to Harry.

"I guess you don't wanna see my card?" said Harry with a smirk under his mask before producing a Ace from his sleeve. The single red heart could be seen on the thin card. The thug that approached Harry didn't slow and carried on walking.

"Okay then." said Harry before he moved. He jumped back to his feet before striking out with his foot. The thug had no chance, when he receives an adrenaline fuelled, supercharged kick to his own family jewels he's going to go down. Hard. As he doubled over in pain, his mouth opened wide to let out a tortured scream of pain.

It was then when Harry shoved in the playing card into his open mouth before striking a uppercut into his jaw, forcing the mouth to close.

For the final attack of his move, Harry gripped the back of the thug's jacket and threw him onto the table. The thug's momentum didn't stop there, he slide down the waxed table until his was in between the three gangster leaders. The thug raised his head for a few seconds before the card that had been roughly shoved in his mouth exploded.

The gangster leaders' eyes were wide open as thug's skull seem to inflated before deflating, the skull completely shattered and blood pouring out of it. Harry climbed onto the table and walked up the table to the stunned men.

"You are pathetic. You are too scared to even do anything in fear of what lies outside this doorstep. This city is about to get a brand new criminal, free of charge."

The dark skinned man took his eyes off the body before him to see Harry raise his hand to his mask.

"My name is Death Ace." said Harry. "And welcome to hell."

As the mask slipped out of Harry and fell to the floor, the dark skin man screamed in fear as Harry raised his head to reveal his new face.

**Two Days Later**

_You'll never know how this heart of mine is breaking  
It looks so hopeless but then  
Life used to be so placid  
Won't you please put down that acid  
__And say that we're sweethearts again?_

Harley softly sang as she pressed her head against the glass door of her cell, her platic fork buried into her food and twisting. The mess that was meant to be eatable was vile and Harley then pushed the plate onto the floor with her foot.

At that moment, Two Face was returning from his daily treatment. "There's a new quack in this dump. Some blonde."

"What's the girl's name Harv?" said Ivy from her cell, looking up from her roses.

"Doctor Greengrass. She said her first name wasn't important to me." said Two Face. At that moment, the sound of high heels could be heard walking down the metal floor. "Speaking of the devil." muttered Two Face.

Harley glanced up to see the new doctor standing outside her cell. A confident smile on her lips and a sparkle in her blue eyes. "Harley Quinn?" said the female doctor, her white lab jacket covering the rest of her clothing.

"What's it to you?" asked Harley as she settle back onto her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I'd keep a eye on the news." said Doctor Greengrass as she turned on one of her high heels and walked off.

"Keep an eye on the news?" muttered Harley before she noticed a strip of paper on the floor. Harley twisted in her bed so that she was lying on her stomach and with a swipe of her hand the strip of paper was picked off the floor.

Two sentence could be read off the strip of paper.

**Two targets, then I am coming for you. Let's see Daddy's work continued.**

Harley gasped as tears appeared. Her baby was coming for her. He was coming! She glanced across at Ivy who was watching her with interest. Harley gave her the widest smile she had since the days of Mr J.

"What's up Harley." said Ivy in a bored tone.

"Hey Red, do you know what's happening today in Gotham?" asked Harley, her head cocked to the side. Ivy opened her mouth before she closed it as two of the building thugs appeared and escorted her from her cell. "Well, that was rude."

**Gotham's town hall**

Harry pulled up the hood of his grey hoodie and started to dip and duck through the public crowd that was gathered outside the Town Hall. The Mayor was walking through the crowd, about to announce his standing for his re election. Key People have already given him backing. People like Bruce Wayne and Jim Gordon.

Tobias Smith, known to the public as Toby the fixer, came to power after the death of the Joker and with the backing of Gordon and Wayne managed to make a series of changes that saw the people in the slums get better rights and better jobs.

The crowd roared in approval as the man appeared and walked over to the crowd that was held back by metal fences and the bodyguards. However that didn't stop the fans as they pushed against the fence and extend their hands, hoping to get a touch of the mayor.

The mayor smiled and shook hands with the public. Harry timed his move perfectly, he forced his way to the fence and extended his hand. The mayor, not playing much attention, gripped Harry's hand which was slightly wet before moving on.

Harry smirked and disappeared back into the crowd, wiping the goo that was his gloved covered hand off before throwing the glove into the bin. Harry then ducked into the side alley and the crack wasn't heard over the crowd as the mayor finally reached the podium

.

**Back at Arkham**

Ivy was forced into the chair, opposite her was the new doctor who had most of her attention to the TV where the image had gone live to the Mayor's speech.

"Ivy here to see you." grunted the thug before he and the other thug left.

"Typical thug." muttered the Doctor which caused Ivy's eyebrow to rise. "I do hope they didn't hurt you."

"Save the pity act for someone who needs it." growled Ivy as she settled into the chair.

"Such as Harley Quinn?" asked the Doctor, her blue eyes meeting Ivy dead on.

"How could you repair her when it was the Batman and Gordon who destroyed her." said Ivy.

"It's what happens when you put apes in charge of something that needs a skilled hand and a best interest for all parties." said the Doctor. "But what makes you think that women are so superior to men, Ivy?"

"Most men use Typical male dominated thinking. Kill everything instead of trying to find a peaceful solution. Women would have sought a more balanced natural solution. " Ivy muttered.

"So all men are classified like that?" asked the doctor.

"Yes." said Ivy, her eyes challenging the doctor.

"Then why doesn't Batman kill? He has the change many times before with you, Quinn. Even the Joker, yet he never kills. Joker only died because of his own stupid idea." Ivy glared at the doctor who had now glanced to the side. "For my next example, I want you to see this."

The doctor then turned in her chair with the remote and raised the volume on the TV. The Mayor's speech was just starting.

"_I stand before you today, a servant to this great city. And that city is Gotham. Years ago, you elected me to clean up this city. I like to think that the job is done, but it isn't yet. I therefore wish to introduce a brand new message._

_I am going to stand for Mayor again. I will bring better jobs for this city, better rights, more pay and most of all; I will take on crime to the full extent of my power."_

Tobias stopped there as the crowd roared its approval and he leaded over to Jim Gordon who was standing to his right to whisper something in his ear. As he returned to the microphone, he chuckled slightly before say _"This is insane. Haha."_ The chuckling increased as the man shuffled his notes before they started to become laughter. The crowd looked on puzzled as the laughter grew louder and louder.

The Mayor's checks began to stretch upwards into a twisted smile, the lips after that as the laughter became into screams of laughter. The TV cameras zoomed into the face of the mayor as he screamed his last laugh before falling forward, head first into the podium.

The crowd screamed in horror as the cops poured forward and formed a protective circle around the stage.

Ivy then felt her being pulled out of her seat by the thugs and dragged back to her cell. The only question going through her mind was the Joker back.

**Later on**

It was hours later after the police station had descended into chaos. However It was quiet as a mouse on the rooftops as Jim Gordon stepped up to the Bat-signal. The signal was created then-lieutenant James Gordon creates his own signal light, inspired by an incident when Batman strapped the defeated mobster Carmine Falcone to a large searchlight, which created a roughly bat-like image from the light's beam due to Falcone's tattered coat. Gotham PD then created a light to call Batman whenever he was needed.

Jim Gordon bent down at the beacon and turned on the power and with a powerfull whine, the light started to light up. Then a terrible scream pieced the air. Jim stood up and pulled out his handgun before twisting the signal around.

On the signal was the son of Carmine Falcone. His features were covered in blood and sweat and his eyes were wide as his mouth opened to deliver a scream.

The sound of Batman arriving wasn't heard by Gordon until the crowled man pushed past him and approched the screaming man who was still screaming.

"Who did this?" the hero asked in his rough sounding voice.

The wildness in the boy's eyes died at the sound of the Batman and his eyes met the dark eyes of the bat. "It was him. It was him. My mother." he shouted out in pain and fear. "He shoved a card down her throat. He said it was a joke."

"Who is him? Give me a name." ordered the Batman, his voice demanding a response.

"He said he wanted to meet his father. Yet he has none. He died. How could this be?" whimpered the man, not appearing to hear Batman.

"I said give me a name." shouted Batman.

"He is an ace in the hole. A death card to all that meet him." said the whimpering heap of man.

"Commissioner. We got reports of a man walking up the road to Arkham. They say that he is armed." started the informer before he caught sight of the whimpering man.

Batman disappeared in seconds before the roar of his Batmoblie.

**Meanwhile at Arkham, outside the gates.**

Harry walked up the highway road to Arkham, humming a small tune. "Let's welcome Gotham to its future, Daphne." he muttered before he glance backwards as he heard a engine roar in the distance. "Oh dear, oh dear. Here comes the Bat."

Harry paused in thought before with a flick of his wrists, two wands fell out of his sleeves and into his hands.

"Time to say Hush." said Harry before he pointed his wands into the air and fired a ball of light. The ball of light flew into the sky and hovered before exploding.

Inside Arkham in the Doctor's office, Daphne squealed with delight in her make up covered faced before pulling off the white lab coat. The outfit was a form fitting green leotard that had all four card symbols on the outfit. The red Heart was sewn into the right whilst the red diamond was sewn into the left hand side. The black club and spade were on the back. Daphne also had leather boots that went up to her knees whilst her hair was pulled into a simple ponytail. Attached to both of her legs were two daggers that were strapped to her legs. The black hilt and the silver blade showed in the bright moonlight.

Then the door was knocked on loudly by the guards outside.

"Doctor Greengrass. We need you on the floor to keep the inmates." ordered one of the thugs. Daphne walked over to the door and hide behind the bookcase.

"Come in boys." she said. She then licked her lips as she pulled out her two EK daggers and spun them in her hands with oblivious skill.

The two men entered with their machine guns primed and ready for use. They walked to the desk, missing Daphne behind the bookcase. That was when Daphne pounced.

She leaped forward and rammed the blade of the first dagger in the first thugs back, causing him to grunt in pain before blood started to dribble out of his mouth. The second thug turned and lifted his machince gun only to stagger back like a drunk due to the second dagger that had appeared in his stomach.

Daphne smirked as she stole a radio and activated the speakers for the entire prision.

She then solftly sang, the chilling words echoing around the prision.

_Hush little baby…don't say a word…Momma's gonna kill for you…the whole damned world…_

_But if the world…was painted red…Mommy's gonna shoot them…all down dead…_

_And if the Bat gets in our way…Death will make him see…his last day…_

In her cell, Harley became aware of everyone's eyes landing on her. With a grin, she crackled in delight as she listened to the song. "He's coming to get me. He's coming to get me." she chanted as she bounced on the balls of her feet before she began to tie up her blond hair into ponytails.

"Harley, tell them to get me out." ordered Ivy as she pressed her hands against the glass wall of her cell before the sound of gunfire echoed through the night before a loud boom was heard in the distance.

"He's got Mr J's skill for explosions." squealed Harley. "Like father, like son, Red."

* * *

**And we would stop there. Ducks as readers throw stuff as me.**

**Sorry, I just had to get this up. I've been working on this for two whole weeks. Just for you.**

**I've rewritten this twice because the first attempt was rubbish.**

**Anyway, I have a quick notice to make. Yes, I know Fanfiction is being rubbish. No, I have no plans of moving smut from here to other sites. And if Fanfiction doesn't like it, then delete this story along with all the other stuff I have because I have no plan to change sites.**

**Thank you, just had to get that off my chest. Hope you enjoyed this. Which bit was the best action scene? Card and Skull attack or Daggers.**

**Also check out my forum. See profile page and I'd see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to a new chapter. This is the last chapter for a couple of weeks as I am on holiday to the USA so I can't write and post.**

Chapter Five

Harley crackled as the building shook with loud bangs in the distance and the song being softly sung before a rough voice crackled over the intercom as well. _"Heartie. Shut up and get moving."_

"_Yes sir." _came back the voice who had been singing before.

The rough voice came back. _"Now then, I've hope I got your attention because TNT is so expensive these days. I fear that one day that market might explode."_ Harley did a small giggle at that. _"Allow me to introduce myself. But you have to open the gates."_

Seconds passed in silence as all the rogue exchanged. _"Guess it's playtime."_ came the playtime before loud laughter crackled through the intercom along with the sounds of screaming.

Harley then glanced down as a squad of guards rushed into the hallways, all of them heavily armed and alert. Behind them, the steel doors were closing with a loud bang. The building shook again as the foundations shook with loud explosions.

"He's coming." said Harley in a high voice, causing the thugs to shiver in fear.

Ivy's eyes watched Harley become back to the girl she knew years ago, like her insanity was returning. She then glanced at the thugs that had formed a protective circle. All of them had their guns raised. Loud cracks and scream could be heard behind the steel doors before silence came again. It was nerve wracking for all involved apart from Harley who was still bouncing and chanting. "He's coming to get you. He's coming to get you."

Then the doors slide open and in stumbled Doctor Greengrass, her hands covering her face as a red substance leaked through them onto the floor, her lab coat was in ruins. "Frankie, get the doctor and get her in the circle."

"Right boss." said the thug nearest to the doctor. Scanning the corridor with his gun, the thug approached the doctor who was still on all fours and had her face covered. The thug walked up and gripped Doctor Greengrass's shoulder. He missed the glint of metal as Daphne struck out, yet he became aware of the dagger that had been stabbed between his legs as he left out a tortured scream.

"Contact left. Aim at the doctor and fire." yelled the leader as everyone turned around and fired into empty space because Daphne had disappeared. "Look out. Suspect in the building. We have suspect in rogue containment area."

Then a figure appeared in the shadow. Its hair was spikey whilst it appeared to be chuckling. In his hands, he had what appeared to be two sticks. "Contact." yelled the leader again as his squad turned again before several beams of lights emerged from the shadows and collided with the front row of thugs, sending them backwards into the rest. The ones that were hit slowly start to giggle before their laughter increased until the familiar smile stretched across their face.

Several more beams came until all but one was laughing on the floor. A loud crack sounded over the laughing as a blond girl appeared. It was the Doctor Greengrass with a face painted face to look like a clown with a frown. She pulled the leader onto his knees as the shadow moved into the light and walked slowly to Harley's cell, a mask pulled down across his face. "I must thank you for the song. It has kept me thinking for the last fifteen years."

"I never had a chance to name you before they took you." said Harley, her smile fading and her lips dropping down.

"I never got named by the right person." said the shadow. "They called me some filthy common name. Harry Potter. Harry. It was so boring being him." said the shadow.

"Momma never got a chance to defend you. They took you away the moment they cut off your cord that had me to you." said Harley. "Mr J would have hated me for doing that."

"How about gain his forgiveness through me? Care to teach me a couple daddy tricks if I get you out of here." asked the shadow as he lifted a hand to press a playing card edge to the glass pane before the card sliced through the glass as if it was butter.

Harley then pushed the glass to the side and stepped out of the cell to pull Harry into a hug. The mother and son finally reunited.

"Well, isn't this nice. The freak is reunited with his insane mother." said the leader from his place on the floor. Harley felt her son tense in response to those words before he turned to face the leader.

"Say that again to my face." he whispered, yet everyone heard him. The doctor moved away and got on her knees before Harley to kiss Harley's boots before turning back to face the shadow.

"You're a freak of nature. You all are." growled the leader. The shadow lifted his right hand and pressed the tip of the stick whilst lifting the left hand up to his mask. Harley watched as she caught her first glance of her son's face.

His skin was pale white whilst he had a scar on his forehead that seems to cover over on his forehead. His lips were black due to the paint and he had paint around his eyes that seemed to accent his emerald eyes. On his cheeks, he had two black hearts painted into them. His eyes seemed to glow with power that Joker use to have.

"I hate that word." said Harley's son before the stick crackled with power and waves of electric shocks that sent them to the ground, jibbering in pain and shock. "I am not a freak. I am Death Ace."

Harley then looked down at the girl who was crackling in delight at the sight. "Ace, who is this?" she asked as the doctor turned.

"Meet Heartie or Queen of Hearts. I won't tell you her real name now." said Ace as he increased the power of the electicity.

"Mistress Harley." said Heartie as she pulled herself to her feet and bowed before Harley. Harley smiled in return as she walked around the girl as if she was inspecting her. Ace finally pulled the stick away from the leader of the thugs for the man to drop to the floor. A yellow liquid pouring out of the man's work clothes.

"Mother." said Ace before Harley interrupted.

"It's Mamma Harley or nothing." she ordered.

"Yes mamma Harley." replied Ace before gesturing to the rest of the rogues. "Which one do you want to take."

"Let's take Red." said Harley in a instant, pointing to Poison Ivy.

"Heartie. Get her out of there." ordered Ace to the blonde girl who bounced over there whilst pulling out what appeared to be lipstick.

"Stand back." said Heartie before she started to draw a large circle before adding a smile and a pair of eyes onto the glass. She then pressed her hands into the eye holes and the glass gave away. Heartie then pulled the circle out of the glass, leaving a large hole in the glass panel.

Ivy then stepped through the hole in the glass and Harry's eyes lit up in admiration before Harley smacked the back of his head. "Eyes on the face, mister."

"Too late." said Heartie with a chuckled, causing Harley to laugh as well. "He already done five."

Ivy and Harley turned to Ace who just strugged. "I was bored and I needed a challenge."

"You did twins before you came to my room and did all the girls in my room." said Heartie.

"I didn't do Millie." said Ace.

"She was ill." said Heartie in reply.

"I just met my mother and you are telling her my sex life." growled Ace. "Don't make me have to shut you up again."

"Make me." said Heartie as she stuck her tongue out at Ace. Ace sighed before pulling out a ball gag before gripping Heartie by her wrist who squealed in playfulness.

* * *

**Hope you liked this. I don't know if I should add to Daphne and give Harry a couple more playmates or something like that. What do you think. Let me know in the comments and I'd get back to you after my holiday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anyway, I've finally seen Batman, the dark knight rises. I thought it was okay, but I didn't like Bane as a villain. The mask was a fail because you missed key plot points because you can't understand him and he didn't set my heart going like the Joker in the last film.**

**Still it was good and I also saw the superman trailer and following the news that there is going to be a Justice League which only gave me more ideas. Read this and find out what I've done.**

**In other news, can I give Fighter54 a shout out of congrats on his new daughter which I'm the proud godmother of. He also named her middle name after me which I'm so touched about.**

Chapter Six

With Heartie now ball gagged, Ace smirked as he looked around. He glanced down at his watch. "Heartie, take Mom and Ivy to the HQ." he commanded and Heartie nodded as she grabbed both Ivy's and Harley's wrists before disappearing with a crack.

Ace then rolled his neck as he stared down the hallway. It was time for a riot. With a crack, he vanished and reappeared in the control room. He smirked again as he watch the sleek Batmoblie park outside the high walls that make the mental house.

Ace then placed a camera up above him so that they got his full body and with a switch, the camera was broadcasting. With another switch, Ace's image and voice was broadcasting to Gotham. "Welcome to the beginning of the joke, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Death Ace."

000

Batman glared up at the image of a new criminal looking like the Joker. Death Ace smirks as he looked into the camera. _"I am the product of a person of someone you should have all heard of. The Joker who was killed about sixteen years ago. Remember him and Harley Quinn? Mom certainly does."_

Batman made the connection quickly and he stumbled back in shock. He then pressed a button that would summon a couple of old friends. "This is Batman. It's a code red. I repeat, Code red."

The image of Ace switched from the teen to the courtyard before the boy appeared with a low crack. "Hello Batsy." said Ace. "I've looked forward for this."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Batman, the glare in full effect.

"Revenge. You ruined my life. You and Gordon took me away from my mom as soon as she popped me out. You murdered my father." growled out Ace.

"Your father killed yourself." said Batman.

"You could have cured him. You left him for months whilst Mom gave messages for doctors and nurses. Yet you left him to die." said Ace. "Then you left me with a abusive family. They carved this." Ace pulled back his sleeve to show the word freak on his arm."All because you were scared of a possible Joker mark two."

"I can't help that." said Batman.

Ace snarled as he leaped forward, covering the distance with his jump. Batman reacted slowly and the two men started to fight. The contrast in fighting styles was very different. Batman was large and kept pushing forward to try and gain a upper hand whilst Ace was dancing away from the punches with a wide smile on his face.

The battle pushed Ace back to the wall, as Batman was never able to get a punch on him. Then Ace was cornered, yet the smirk never disappeared. Batman growled as he threw his large body weight into the next punch as Ace disappeared through the wall. This resulted in Batman punching the solid wall with his fist and causing him to grunt in pain as it collided.

Ace then reappeared behind him and pushed Batman into the wall whilst shouting "Surprise!" The wall melted as Batman top half was pushed into the wall before with a flick of Ace's hand, the wall sealing itself around the large form of Batman.

Ace smirked before he took aim and delivered a hard and heavy kick to in between Batman's legs before disappearing with a crack.

Ace reappeared in the large warehouse that he and Heartie decorated by themselves by the use of large water balloons filled with different coloured paint, making the place look a complete mess. The only other thing that was in the building was a large throne whilst there was a bathroom and a few bedrooms up in the control room.

Ace smirked as he walked up to his throne as Harley appeared, dressed back into her costume and make up.

"Hey Acey darling." said Harley as she bounced over to her son to pull him into a hug.

"Acey?" said Ace with a scowl. "mom, that sounds weird. Where's Heartie?"

"Over here, Mr Ace." called Heartie from the control room, her outfit already stripped off down to her bra and panties. "Wanna celebrate?"

"Heartie, can you not think of sex for a second." growled Ace. "I'm trying to have a moment here."

"Aw. You are no fun." pouted Heartie. "You promised me."

"I also promised you a lot of things. Deal with it." growled Ace.

"Can I at least get the cat?" asked Heartie.

"Heartie. I don't have time to get you a cat. Go and get one yourself." shouted Ace in anger.

"Fine. I'd go and get the best cat on the market." shouted back Heartie as she bounced off.

"Is she normally like that?" said Harley with a grin.

"Yeah. I tried to train her, but she can be a bit wild." said Ace.

"I like her." said Harley. "What's her name and how did you get her?"

Ace sighed. It was going to be a long night as Poison Ivy appeared before the pair. "I wanna know what you plan to do?" she asked Ace.

"Red, I wanna catch up with my son." said Harley. Ivy rolled her eyes before Ace pulled away from Harley.

"What about a deal?" asked Ace with a smirk. Ivy's eyebrow rose in surprise as she moved in closer

**With Batman**

Batman snarled as he tried to break free from the wall that he was stuck in as a man cladded in red appeared. "Well, this is a turn up for the book." said the Flash also known as Barry Allen.

"Just get me out of here." ordered Batman.

"How exactly can I do that?" said Flash with a grin as Superman and Wonder Woman landed and approached.

"What happened?" asked Superman as he used his lasers to free Batman from the wall.

"Joker's ace in the hole appeared." groaned Batman. "He and Quinn had a child which Quinn had after he died. I took the child and had it put in Britain in the hands of a family I knew where good people. I helped put the kid in their hands. I thought that he would never come back here."

"But he came back." said Superman.

"That's not all. He's got powers like Zatanna." said Batman as the police sirens approached.

"You're joking right." said Flash, a grimace on his face. A scowl in Flash's direction told him the whole story. "Bugger."

**Sorry for how short the chapter is. But I had to get a new chapter out because I have so much to do. I've got a lot on my plate and I needed to update this.**

**Tell me what you think and let me know.**

**Also send Fighter54 congrats.**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay. Some of you wanted to see part of the reason why Harry turned into Ace.

Chapter Seven.

_Flashback_

_Harry is four_

_Harry stared up at the wooden floor mermising the wooden plank, taking in all the small details like where the nail had entered and was partly sticking out. The small cupboard that was Harry's home and bedroom was quiet as a mouse. With a large grin, Harry focused on the lock. After a few seconds, the lock clicked and Harry pushed it open._

_After a few seconds to scan the hallway, Harry slipped out and headed for the kitchen. His thin body making no noise at all as he dashed around the clean room, grabbing scraps of food and eating them. Food and drink. Anything that Harry could get his hands on._

_In Harry's rush to eat all the food, Harry missed the glass cup that he nudged with his arm, causing it to tip over and smash down on the floor._

_Harry's eyes widen in fear as he heard his uncle and aunt race down the stairway. His uncle appeared first, a large cricket bat in his hands. On seeing Harry, he roared in anger and slashed the bat in Harry's direction, hitting the young boy in his right hand side._

_Harry screamed in pain as Vernon threw the bat to the side and started to rain punches down on Harry._

"_YOU LITTLE FREAK!" he roared. "I feed you and clothe you and this is how you repay me."_

_With every punch, moan of pain escaped the boy until Harry started to giggle insanely._

Ace awoke with a start. He looked widely around the room in shock. He rubbed his emerald eyes in tiredness as He took in Heartie who had returned.

"Ace, I got the kitty." said the blond in delight as she pulled a person out of the shadows. The person was an attractive woman who was tall, around 5"9. She wore a mask over her eyes and covered her head, but she had beautiful eyes. emerald green, mischievous and with a spark in them.

She wore a black crop top which showed off her athletic figure and also showed off her midriff, emphasising her curves and her massive chest. Her long legs were covered in pants that made her look as though she'd been liquid, and she'd been poured into them. A pair of leather boots completed the assemble which clung to her legs. A small whip was attached to her hips.

"Heartie. It's not a cat." sighed Ace in annoyance.

"But her codename is Catwoman." said Heartie with a pout.

"This Catwoman can speak you know." purred the woman on the floor.

"Heartie, why are you bothering me with this now?" sighed Ace. Heartie moved forward and showed Ace two potions bottles. "So she would become." said Ace with a raised eyebrow.

Heartie nodded at Ace's question.

"Why?" asked Ace.

"I read the reports. She's a good thief, therefore she could fit in with your plan." said Heartie.

"She has a connection to Batman." said Ace. "Heartie, I know the files. I wrote them."

"But the potions will sort that out. Come on, please Ace. I'd give you anything you want." said Heartie with a pout.

"Heartie, you've already give me everything. What more could you give me?" said Ace. "But you better be right about this."

Heartie squealed in happiness as she bounced back over to Catwoman before gripping her chin. "Open wide Kitty." Catwoman failed to open so Heartie grin as she gripped Catwoman's throat. As she gasps for air, Heartie forced the neck of the first bottle down her throat and poured the potion down Catwoman's throat.

Catwoman choked and gasped as the potion started to spread through her blood streams and through her inner body.

Ace just cocked his head to the side as she heard a scream of pleasure echo through the building. "Heartie, did you put Mom and Ivy in the same room?" he asked Heartie only to receive a nod.

**At the Justice League**

Batman sat at his desk, tapping away at his computer. The rest of the Justice League behind him exchanged looks before the Flash spoke up. "So are we going to talk about what happened down there?"

Batman spun around in his chair to glare at the red covered man. "This is something I thought had ended when the joker died. Quinn had a kid and somehow it has become insane and after revenge. But I don't know how because I left him with a perfect family. Nice, caring and they don't kill people. So what I want to know is how this kid has reappeared."

"Batman, cool it." ordered Superman.

"Bruce, you can't take the blame for this." said Wonder Woman.

"It's just something I don't know how it happened." said Batman. "The Potter's were meant to be the best option for the kid."

Zatanna's eyes widen as she spoke. "Hold on. The Potters? James and Lily Potter?"

"Yes. How did you know?" asked Batman with a frown.

"Don't you keep any eye on the Britain Wizarding World." said Zatanna as all eyes came to rest on her.

"I know that there was a war which ended. Now they are inactive, peaceful." said Batman.

"Oh my god. You mean the Joker's kid is Harry Potter?" said Zatanna.

"Hold on. Zatanna. What the hell are you talking about." said Green Lantern.

"Fifteen years ago, There was a Wizarding terrorist in Britain. He lead a rebellion against the government in charge. He was nearly successful if it wasn't for the Potters. There was a prophecy that predicted this terrorist downfall at the hands of his enemy which was the son of the Potter's. The baby was one, therefore it presented no threat to the terrorist plan. However the terrorist attacked the Potter's to destroy the child."

"You mean the guy tried to murder a child?" asked J'onn, the green Martian.

"Tried is the key word here. After murdering the elders, the terrorist went to kill the child and he casted the killing spell. Then no one knows what happened, but the child survived and became known as the boy who lived. Harry Potter became one of the most recognized faces in the magic world. He's a hero."

"Then why is he freeing Harley Quinn and Posion Ivy? Ten guards were found dead." asked Hawk girl, her eyes staring at the witch before her.

"If he is the Joker's kid, then we can expect anything. Who knows what he had planned." said Batman. "I think that he could be the one behind the death of the mayor."

"Then what do you think he would do now?" said Superman.

"Before we have a history on the character. A case. A key moment when the bad guy turned bad. Find that and you find out the person's personality. We don't how he would react to cases."

"So he could be anything." said Wonder Woman.

**Back with Ace.**

Ace spun around in his wheelie chair to the wooden desk as he poured over a blueprint. He started to scribble away before frowning and screwing it up into a ball and throwing it at the door.

Seconds later, Harley poked her head around the door. "Can we talk?" she asked hopefully as shen entered into the factory, having remade her old costume. Her outfit looked like something a biker girl would wear. The leather bustier fitted her well, showing off her figure to everyone. The bustier was in two colours and divided into quarters. The pattern off the bustier gave her the appearance of a jester. Along with the bustier, there were low-slung leather trousers that kept within the colour pattern. The outfit was completed by knee high heeled boots. Her hair tied up into two ponytails as she giggled insanely. Her once strawberry hair had black and red highlights at the end of each ponytail. Her skin was white as a sheet of paper whilst she had make up that gave her the panda eyes look.

"Mom, you know that I would always have time for you." said Ace as he readjusted his facial mask.

"I mean the boy behind the mask." said Harley, the smile disappearing from her face.

Ace sighed before he reached up and lifted the thin piece of plastic off the skin of his face. Harley smiled as she took in his features, draining in the skin, the smile and the emerald eyes of her son. "You look so much like him." sighed Harley as she took a seat opposite him.

"Mom. I'm sorry that I didn't get here sooner. I left you alone for fifteen years after Dad died." started Harry.

"You didn't leave me. You were taken from me. There is a difference." snarled Harley.

"Anyway, I'm back. And I want revenge and I'm pretty sure you want some as well along with some others." said Harry.

"How do you plan to do that?" asked Harley with a bounce in her seat.

"It's already started, but can you do me a favour. I need Ivy's help and I don't know if she would help me, but she would love to help you." smirked Harry.

"Why would you think that?" asked Harley.

"Mom, I heard you and Ivy last night." sighed Harry as Harley's eyes widen in shock and embrassment before her eyes turned to a CCTV camera that was located behind Harry.

"Is that Selina?" she asked in shock.

* * *

If you can guess what I've done to Selina, then review.

I will add in another side of the DC world, I have a story idea for this after a lot of work.

In other news, whilst out with Fighter54 and his daughter, we discussed this and it helped me get a better plot so give him a thanks for me writing faster.

Also I need a piece of advice, I want one more girl for Harry from the HP world. She needs to have something related to the title Queen of Clubs.

So tell me and I'd see you all next time.


	8. Chapter 8

New Laptop, No possible writing app equals no writing.

Chapter Eight

The Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore's personal army, was in uproar. The Boy who lived has disappeared. The Meeting Room held at Hogwarts due to legal difficulties was in full swing. Albus Dumbledore stood at the head of the large table, his silver beard and light blue eyes sparkled with annoyance.

Before him was the rest of the order.

"You promised us that Harry was going to be okay." said Remus Lupin, the unwilling werewolf. A snarl on his face as he challenged the ageing headmaster.

"Harry left his home of his own free will. The wards suggest that they haven't been harmed." said Albus in reply.

"Who was on guard that night?" asked Remus.

"Mundungus was in charge the night Harry left." inserted Tonks, her hair in its normal color. She glanced across at Hermione who managed to convince Dumbledore she could have been some use. Hermione's eyes had a small glare in them as a warning before it vanished as she turned to face Dumbledore.

"Professor, is it possible that Harry had left because no one was able to talk to him? I mean you left Harry, one of the emotional people I know alone after the death of the only father figure he ever had." Hermione pointed out, her brown eyes screaming honest.

"I did what I thought was right." said Albus.

"Did you gather other people's views before starting on this course of action?" asked Hermione.

"Of course, Miss Granger." replied Albus with a forced smile.

"Such as?" asked Hermione.

"Professor Snape is a trusted employee and advisor." said Albus as he motioned to the man who sat to the right of the old man. The mentioned scowled at the questioning girl.

"And you thought that he would be a good place to gain a view on Harry?" asked Hermione, her eyebrow raised.

Albus was now glaring in mild annoyance. "Yes, Miss Granger. I happen to take in all views on ways to act before committing them unlike yourself and Mr Potter. Meeting Dismissed."

Hermione stood up with the rest of the order and on the way out, she gripped Tonks' arm and pulled her into a side chamber. The Shifter followed the teenage girl into the room and watched as she shut the door in anger.

"Does anybody know?" asked Hermione, her wild hair covering her face from Tonks.

"Not yet. And I don't think that they will. Harry wearing a mask and removed the trace. Nobody will link him to Gotham." Said Tonks.

Hermione sighed as she brushed her hair out of her face. "We need to make sure. What's the latest on the Greengrass?" She asked.

"Tori got herself away and is playing her role perfectly. I think that the death eaters have already made a small contact. Nothing major." said Tonks, her hair shifting into a dark color.

"We need Voldemort to hurry up. Tori is going to have to make herself more appealing to Voldemort." said Hermione.

"And how do we do that?" asked Tonks.

"I don't know. Harry's the one with the plan." Hermione replied. "I wish he was here. We haven't had playtime for a while." This caused Tonks to glance at her arms. The small ring on Hermione's finger was as clear as day. Hidden by a glamour, the small diamond ring glinted in the fire light.

"You know that I'm here if you want it Mistress." offered Tonks, a hopeful smile appeared. Hermione glared back and pointed to the door, causing Tonks to sigh and leave.

Hermione sighed as Tonks left and took a seat on the teacher's desk. "God, now I know how Daphne feels sometimes. Ace better come home soon."

000000

Heartie smirked as she pulled on the lead, causing his new pet to follow him into the room. Inside it was Ace, Harley and Ivy.

"Introducing the new Catwoman." annouced Heartie as she used her heeled right boot to push on Catwoman's butt, causing the woman to lose balance and fall face first onto the floor.

Harley and Ivy stared at the now naked woman. Black fur covered her entire body and her facial features have become more feline. She also had a tail that was covered in a thin lay of fur, making it a sleek and smooth coat of fur. However the emerald eyes that Harley and Ivy knew when they sparkled with a teasing nature from their younger years. That spark had been replaced with something different, a look of worship.

"What did you do?" asked Ivy, turning to Ace. Ace looked bored as he glanced at Ivy.

"I thought that it looked clear what I've done." replied Ace with a chuckle.

"You know what I mean." said Ivy.

"I created a way to cross a human's DNA and animal's, in this case I used a cat's hair. Shoved it down her throat and voila. One Catwoman." explained Ace.

"In more detail." demanded Ivy.

"A good scientist never tells his formulas without a copyright." said Ace, his smirk infuriating Ivy. "Anyway, I need to talk to you about something else. How would you like to take the kiddie gloves off and have our playtime for real?"

Harley and Ivy shared a look before turning to face Ace. "What you thinking Honey?" asked Harley with a wide grin.

"Distraction, Division and Elimination." said Ace. "And then we place them on the world stage to see."

00000

Days later

Ace and Heartie bounced through a clean city miles away from Gotham. Compared to Gotham, it was a modern urbanized center with pizza shops, parks, businesses, houses, islands and busy streets. The crowd parted at the sight of the pair. Ace's mask was firmly in place as he climbed on top of a car and fired a gun up into the air.

"People of this fair city. I am sorry for you all. You are so peaceful. The class of criminal in this city, nope, this whole world is shocking. I faced more scarier things in my pocket than the so called criminals of this world. Therefore starting today, I will give it to you all, free of charge."

The crowd started to panic as several cars started to float in midair. "The question is are you ready for this?"

Ace then raised his fist and clenched the fingers into his palm before throwing his arm forward. The cars flew forward heading into the crowd. Before the cars reached the crowd, they were surrounded by a black mystic power and the cars floated to the ground. Ace turned to see a teenage girl.

She was wearing a blue cloak and matching blue ruffled ankle boots with a black sole, with an almost leotard-like long sleeved shirt that is black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. Her violet eyes glaring up at Ace.

Ace reacted calmly. "Well, How you doing little Raven?" he said as he stepped off the car.

"Get out of my city." replied the girl.

"Not really the welcome I expected. Where is the other brats?" said Ace, his eyes firmly on the girl before him. The glint of evilness appearing as four other people arrived, some flying in from the sky whilst others using their method of transport. "Oh, goodie. The whole gang is here."

The four newbies got into combat poses beside Raven. Ace quickly recongized them. The first male was Robin. The Boy Wonder was dressed in his usual outfit, which consisted of green tights with black steel-toed boots, a green short-sleeved shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow "R" over his left pectoral muscle, a yellow utility belt and a black cape that has a yellow interior. He always has on a black and white domino mask, has his black hair spiked backwards, average-toned skin and an athletic-build.

Beside him was a larger form in the man they called Cyborg. He was a dark skinned man that had a serious accident years ago and he was forced to undergo the knife in order to stay alive. His damaged body parts were replaced with cybernetics to keep him alive and gave him a great deal of weaponry into the electronic limbs.

The other girl spoke up. "We do not wish to hurt you. Stand down and we will not fight." Her eyes, hair, skin, and outfit view her as colorful in comparison to Raven. Her hair is long and straight with bangs. She has small eyebrows, and green eyes with light green scleras (or in other words, the whites of her eyes are a light green). She is tall, with golden tan skin. Her outfit is mostly purple with her belt, neck and arm plates being silver. She wears a sleeveless top showing her waist, a purple skirt, and thigh high purple boots.

Ace chuckled. "And that's your second mistake."

"Oh yeah? What's our first?" cried out the last boy. His name was Beast Boy. He was wearing his black and purple Doom Patrol uniform, complete with gray gloves and purple sneakers with seemingly Velcro straps.

"You actually thought you could challenge me." said Ace as he took a step forward.

* * *

And stop there.

Wait that's kinda mean.

Okay, I'd give you a preview.

**"Batman, It's Jump City. It's Robin." said Diana. "The titans have met Ace. I'm so sorry."**

That's a teaser for you and I promise a fight scene between Teen Titans and Ace.

Also Hermione is now offically the Queen of Clubs. People say because she found the DA and was involved in parties with Slughorn, that's a club.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Justice League Satellite

The briefing was in full swing, the Justice League were in full meeting mode, all of its members unaware of the battle that was about to take place. The round table that the meeting took place was full as all its members tried to make itself heard, each with a plan of action.

Batman was the only person not trying to gain the floor, the frown in position. This was going nowhere. He pulled out his bat phone and started to check on Gotham news. The headline reads that Gordon had put a warrant out for Death Ace and that the new candidates for mayor would be announced tomorrow.

Batman glanced up as Superman thumped his fist down on the steel table. "Order. Everyone calm down. We need a plan. Not a meeting where we sit around and yell at each other."

It was at that moment where the Bat phone started to vibrate and play a tune. **Beep Beep.**

Batman felt the whole eyes of the league came down on him. Glancing at the caller ID, he noticed that it was Alfred. Whilst sending a silencing glance around the room, Batman lifted the phone to his cowl covered ear. "Bruce. Jump TV now."

Batman cancelled the call instantly and moved forward and started to tap away at the computer attached to the meeting table. Bruce brought up the channel on the big screen.

The image showed a street from a Helicopter view. The street was empty apart from seven people. It was like a cowboy's showdown with the Teen Titans and Ace along with a girl Batman hasn't seen before.

"We need to get there fast." ordered Batman and the league meeting ended with all of the members racing for the fastest way they can get to the fight.

000000

Ace smirked as he confidently started to walk up the street. The Titans separated and surrounded him. Robin made the first move from behind Ace leaping forward from behind Ace. Ace quickly countered by lifting the boy into the air before smashing the boy down into the ground, causing Robin's nose to break under the blow.

Then Ace flicked his wrists, sending two cards towards the two other male members. They managed to dodge, however Beast boy rolled into the pathway of Heartie. The blonde girl had her facepaint on and held two of her daggers. She stabbed forward to the green skinned boy, causing him to yelp as he ducked to avoid them.

Beast Boy was on the backfoot, ducking and avoiding Heartie's sharp daggers. Heartie then threw both of them up in the air, where they hovered. Heartie smiled as with a flick of her hands, the daggers raced towards the Beast Boy who shifted into a cheetah and dashed away from the flashing daggers. However, he wasn't fast enough and each of the dagger flew into his rear legs.

Meanwhile Ace ducked under Cyborg's shot with ease before disappearing with a crack and reappearing on the building above Cyborg. The dark skinned titan looked around in confusion as Ace landed on his back, thrusting a small dagger into his mechincal side. Ace then climbed off and raced back into the battle whilst the metal titan stayed on the ground.

Ace glanced back and crackled as he took on the two females of the teen titans. "Hehe. Last chance." he warned as Heartie dragged the bleeding Robin over to Cyborg and threw the masked boy on top of Cyborg.

Starfire and Raven hovered, each of them had their powers active.

"We do not wish to hurt you." cried out the orange skinned girl.

"You can't so do the wise thing and kneel." said Ace, the boy cool and collected.

"She doesn't want to hurt you, but I can." said Raven, a deadly tone in her voice. Heartie giggled at that as she sat on both Robin and Cyborg.

"You won't even get a hit on him, girlies." she called out. "Ace, can we finish. I wanna play with kitty later."

"Why not." said Ace as he raised his hands and his green eyes glowed harder. He clenched his fists in balls. Raven and Starfire reacted instantly, all of the air had been forced from their lungs and they felt their bodies drain of all their powers.

Ace chuckled as he lined the titans up in a single line. Robin just a couple of feet in front of the others. "Tag them." he muttered to Heartie who giggled as she pulled out a deck of cards and wrote a word on the first four cards.

"What are you doing?" gasped Robin, speaking through the blood that covered his face and that was pouring out of his nose.

"What am I doing? Good question. Heartie, why am I doing this?" said Ace asking mockingly to Heartie.

"Batman killed your daddy and sent you to live without your mother." replied Heartie eagerly.

"Oh yeah. That's it. That's it." whispers Ace as he turns back to Robin. He then chuckled as he pulls off his shirt to reveal a body covered in scars and words. "Wanna know how I got these scars." he said out loud to the titans. "My Uncle was a drinker and a sadist. One night he comes home from work late. He just got fired from his job. I was there, a little five year old boy looking for a scrap of food to keep me alive."

The titans stared at Ace, all of them unable to speak. "He didn't like it. NOT. ONE. BIT." growled Ace, his emerald eyes glow got brighter and brighter, making sure every word is heard. "He picks up a kitchen knife. He slaps me down to the floor." On the word slap, Ace does the same to Robin, getting a groan out of the boy. A knife floats over from Heartie into Ace's hand. "He then presses the little sharp tip to the my stomach. And then he speaks." Ace's eyes grow wide in delight as he presses the tip of the blade to Robin's stomach. "He said this."

The Titans could only look as Ace looked them all in the eye. "The bastard said that I should be thankful." Ace chuckled at that. "I was thankful. I was thankful when I killed his friends, his boss and the fat pig himself in the pub before blowing up sky here. But here's the punch line. I find this so funny. I was raised to die, but the world wanted me to carry on living. Let's see what the world wants shall we?"

Robin gasped as he felt the cool blade of the knife enter his body in a violet shove. The masked boy before Ace choked on the rise of metallic blood that rose up his throat and poured out of his mouth. He shook as his nerves tried to cope with the shock from the system. Ace raised the boy back and send him crashing to the floor besides Starfire as Heartie stuck a card on each of the Titans apart from Raven. Ace smirked as he twirl around and stared at the sky.

"Come on Batman. I want you to see this." he muttered as he looked out for the jet. Behind him, Raven's eyes have darkened into black as she started to speak.

"_Azarath Men-"_ she started before Ace turned around and she quieten at his glare.

"Still fighting?" he asked amused. "I'd guess you need the special treatment." With a flick of his fingers, he motioned Heartie who nodded in understanding. The blond haired girl grabbed Raven and disappeared with a loud crack. The cards she had floated down on each of the other titans bodies and attached themselves to the teens chests.

Ace then turned and walked off down the street, waving his wand which glowed a bright red at the tip before stores and buildings started to explore as Ace passed them. The flames pouring out onto the street and glasses fragments fell to the ground to be followed by the bricks and mortar of the buildings.

Ace was just causing harvoc as two large ships appeared over his head and appoached the ground at high speeds. He just waved mockingly before disappearing on the spot.

0000

Batman stood on the spot that Ace was last seen alongside Flash and Superman. The grimace that was on Batman's face at the sight of the destruction was clear as Superman turned to him. "We were lucky. Everyone on the street has left at the sight of the Ace and his henchwoman appearing.

"Joker's kid has a assistant? Was it Quinn?" asked Batman.

"Quinn wasn't here because she was somewhere else. She was at Blackgate where she and Ivy broke out thousands of criminals into the street. Ace was a distraction." replied Superman.

"I don't think that's right. Ace seems more independent than Quinn when I came face to face. I don't think that Quinn and Blackgate was the first target of this." assessed Batman.

"Whatever the target, it's seems a big operation. Four people to carry this out? The kid has to get some back up elsewhere." said Flash.

The trio was silenced as Diana voice came over the "Batman, It's Jump City. It's Robin." said Diana. "The titans have met Ace. I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" asked Batman, lifting a hand to his cowl in order to hear.

"Just get down to the Jump general hospital." said Diana.

Minutes later, Batman and Superman arrived at the hospital. Diana was seen motioning from one of the window. One bat grapple was all it took for Batman to get to the room, Superman just used his powers to get through the window.

Screens blocked off the ward beds from site and Diana was reading the folders of the reports made by the doctors. She looked up to see Batman and Superman. "Bruce." she muttered.

"What is it?" demanded Batman.

"I just spoke to the doctor in charge here. He gave me the chances of each member of the Titan's." said Diana.

"How bad?" said Superman.

"Ace had taken Raven for some reason. Cyborg is okay for now. The knife cut his wires, therefore he'll need mechanical assistance. Starfire and Beast boy have minor injures." said Diana.

"And Robin?" asked Batman, a hint of anger entering his voice. Diana paused as her eyes searched the dark knight. "Diana. What about Dick?" he demanded.

"The doctor's don't think he will survive the next hour." whispered Diana. "He has a single stab wound to the stomach. He's lost important body fluids and his stomach acids has spread around his body. Even if he heals, there's the chance of infection."

Diana watched as the man she had great respect grow slowly white in shock and he quickly collapsed into a nearby seat and put his hands over his face. Wonder woman and Superman watched as their friend who is one of the main leaders of the Justice League chokes back a sob and a moan of pain escapes the cape crusader.

"Bruce, there is more. There were four cards. Each one of them was a joker card and a word written on each of them. There was a message." She then slipped them out of the folder and holds them before Bruce in the correct order.

Batman lowered his hand and looked at the four cards Diana held out. The fours words glared back at the Batman.

_Isn't this funny, Bats?_

* * *

_Okay, I'm going to explain why I stabbed Robin, made the titans sound easy. I thinkt that they are easy. I mean, in the cartoon a few years ago, they fought a old lady who mind controlled them with a pie. They fought Gizmo who was a child. The only main threat was Shade and Raven's demon daddy who clearly has take over the world issues._

_But I am going to play around with Ace and his powers. I'm not trying to turn him into Joker Mark two. I want him to do something Joker did not. Therefore, you should carry on reading this story._

_I want a few reviews about this chapter. I mean, I think it's okay, but I need views here._

_Also check out this video, **Why so serious? - Mark Hamill Edition [Animated Impression] **on Youtube. This is what I used to write this chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Raven sat in the hard wooden chair, her eyes covered with a black strip of cloth that was acting as a blindfold. She stiffed as she heard a giggle approaching her and someone sits down in her lap. She then felt a nail trace its way down her face before it moved up and dug into her skin in order to free the blindfold. It took two attempts for the person to tug it free and the bright light that was shining in her face wasn't helping Raven identify who it was.

Then the person stood in front of the light. Her pale white facepaint and her black lipstick covered lips were alive with delight. "Hey little birdie. How ya feeling?" cried Harley Quinn, her arms wrapped around Raven's neck. Raven didn't replied, she only stared back at Harley with a glare. "Not in a talkative mood? That's fine. I wanted to test out a few of toys and I've wanted to show Ace a few of his daddy's old moves. Isn't that right, Acey Baby?"

Ace stood in the background, his mask off and Raven getting a good look at the man under the mask. His pale skin was hidden up the shadow that was casted by the dark shadow from his hoodie. A tie hung loosely from his neck and his emerald eyes seemed to glow brightly with a hint of laughter in them.

Raven's attention was brought back to Harley's as the woman traced her finger up Raven's face to touch the blood red jewel in Raven's forehead. The woman smirked as she left Raven's lap and allowed Ace to approach her. The small confident smile on his lips suggested he had a plan to follow.

"Quick question. How do you want me to go on you?" said Ace.

"What?" said Raven, her glare at full power, something that was normally reserved for Beast Boy.

"Do you want me to go hard or soft?" said Ace, his eyes glowing more brightly.

"I'd make it as hard as possible for you to stop your plans." said Raven.

"Good luck then. Legilimens." whispered Ace. He felt his mind leave his body and enter the girl before him, sliding through the mind defences with ease until he landed in the core of Raven's mind.

Ace smirked as he found himself in a world where the earth was rocky and the skies were blood red. The earth was hovering in space, kept afloat by some hidden power. "Interesting." muttered Ace as he took in the sites. Then several Ravens appeared, each one wears a uniquely colored cloak, the color of which will hint at which aspect of Raven they represent. He chuckled as he walked forward, watching as all of the Emoticlones turned to face him.

"What do you want?" growled Red, her eyes glowing in anger. The others behind her.

"You." said Ace happily as he raised his hand. "You just need some personality changes."

The Raven's gasped as the pressure of Ace's mind attacked them.

00000

Hermione smirked as she approached one of her favourite café near her parent's home. She raised the hoodie over her brunette hair as she entered the building. She ordered a tea pot of breakfast tea and went over to the table in the far corner. She then grabbed a nearby magazine and hid her face behind the annoying gossip of the day.

A blond haired teen around the age of twelve entered and she glanced around the room before ordering a Americano. The drink was quickly given to the girl who then walked over to Hermione who had just been served her tea.

"Hermione." the blond muttered as she lifted her cup to her lips and took a small sip.

"Astoria." replied Hermione with a smirk. "What's new?"

"I've been targeted by Malfoy. He thinks he's slept with me and I want to join." replied Astoria Greengrass.

"The works?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, memory charms, fluids potions and a good amount of screaming so that the idiots he had were fooled." the blond replied with a smirk.

"But more importantly did you place the suggestion in his head?" quiered Hermione. "That's the main part of your task."

"Yeah, I put it in Malfoy's head to find out about Ace. Voldemort will find out and try and recruit Ace. Then it's all over to you." said Astoria before she took another sip of her drink.

"Excellent. Well played, Tori." grinned Hermione. The conversation stopped as both girls quietened down and started to finish off their drinks. Astoria glanced at Hermione a few times before she finished the last of her drink. Hermione then turned to face Astoria. "However, plans can change."

"What do you mean?" said Astoria.

"We found it." whispered Hermione, causing Astoria's eyes to widen in shock and she inhaled the last mouthful of her drink only to spit it out.

"I thought you needed a demon to open it?" she whispered back as she got a glare from the waiter serving the bar.

"A half demon works fine and we have one in Robin's little magic girl." said Hermione.

"But what happens when we use it? What does Harry want from it?" said Astoria. "We can't think about this unless we are sure this is going to work."

"Astoria, when you joined, remember what Harry said?" asked Hermione in response. Astoria's eyes narrowed as she stood up in anger.

"Yes, I do. I gave everything for Harry, my life, my trust and my pure form so don't pull that shit on me, Hermione. I'm laying my life down for Harry and I will expect the start of the plan in two days. Just don't blame me when this all crashes down because we haven't tested it."

"Tori. What if it works?" said Hermione, her brown eyes meeting Astoria's.

"Then I guess we'd be laughing at this all." whispered Astoria before she turned and left the café.

0000

Wally West readjusted his tie as he walked down the British country street. His bright red hair stood out in the light as he approached the door for Number four Privet Drive. The home consisted of two floors. Inside, the house was, if anything, even neater than the perfectly presented gardens.

He knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. Seconds later, it opened to reveal a thin, blonde-haired woman with pale eyes and nearly twice the usual amount of neck "Can I help you?" she asked, frowning down at the red haired man.

"Hi, my name is Wally West. I'm a detective working for the police. There's something I can't talk about on the doorstep."

"Can I see the badge?" asked Petunia, her voice steady. Wally pulled the badge out and showed it to the satisfaction of Petunia and the door was opened fully. Petunia motioned to the door on the right and Wally walked in only to find the husband sitting in an armchair.

"Who are you?" grunted the husband as Wally took the seat.

"Vernon. This is Wally West and he is here with the police." said Petunia as she took her place on the arm of Vernon's chair.

"What's this about?" grunted the husband.

"We have a couple of questions for you about a Mr HJ Potter. Is he in?" said Wally. The couple reacted at the name.

"You are one of them, aren't you." thundered Vernon. His neck turning purple in anger.

"One of what?" asked Wally, his eyes wide at the reaction.

"The freaks. the ones that keep turning up on my doorstep and threatening me with their wands and money. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" roared Vernon, picking up his mug and throwing it at Wally who quickly ducked as he raced out of the house.

00000

Bruce Wayne sighed as he watched his former ward and his heart monitor. The clean private room was one of the best that Wayne was able to get at this time and the machines were at work, trying to keep Dick alive.

Bruce sighed as he displayed a rare emotion for him. Regret. He and Dick parted on bad terms. He wanted Dick to stay as Robin in Gotham and when the teen had left for Jump, he felt betrayed and angry. Words were exchanged and the parting was the worse possible senario. However when Bruce had heard about what Dick had done as leader of the Teen Titans, he felt so proud of Dick and all of his team mates.

The small TV in the corner was on the news just so that Bruce could react if something was to happen that needed Batman.

Alfred slipped into the room. The old man seeming to gain years at the sight of the boy. Alfred was a butler who appeared to be in his sixties. He was stocky and grey haired. What stood out was how his eyes seemed to be gentle and kind.

However, he's seen much more that, he seen Bruce and Dick become consumed in their quest for peace and the end of crime in Gotham. Alfred had hoped that things would be better and they did for the last few years for the city, not for Bruce. Bruce missed the challenge of the Joker. The Mob wasn't exactly smart and the super class of villains gave up. Some like Harley Quinn just stopped still and stayed in their cells.

Dick left in search of a new source of crime to beat to death until his hands and body were bruised and broken.

And now Dick was broken for life. And all Alfred could do is watch as the boy he watched grow up slowly die before his eyes until the heart monitor dipped rapidly. Doctors and Nurses tried to stop it and all Bruce and Alfred could do was nothing.

But that wasn't the worst moment, it came as the monitor flatlined. The tone filling the room with the sound of death. Then the muscles in Dick's body twitched again and all eyes watched as the lips were forced into a wide grin.

Robin had fallen.

* * *

So what do you think. I was always going to have a death and Robin was the best choice. However, I think that in two chapters, things will become clear of my plan.

And all of Ace's women have a part to play. Not roleplay.

So tell me what you think. I know it should be longer. It's a force of habit for me, I'm trying to break it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Selina Kyle, otherwise known as Catwoman smirked as she climbed and jumped her way across the buildings of Metropolis. Her adaption to her new body had been done with ease as she maintained her sense of gravity as she slipped across an American flag to reach her target. The tower of Mr Lex Luthor.

It towered above anything else and its gold paint gleamed in the moonlight. Selina smirked before she leaped up and crawled her way up the tower. Within a minute, she had reached the top floor. Using her new claws, she used the tips of her nails to dig into the window before turning them. Making a small circle, she poked it out with her finger before slipping her arm through the hole and turned the lock.

Using her flexible and slender body, Selina slide her way into what appeared to be the office of Lex Luthor. How could she tell? Well, there was a huge portrait of the man over a fireplace. Selina's smile widen as she walked over to the portrait.

It was an extremely detailed as Selina exclaimed the dark eyes that stared back at her under the smooth forehead and the lack of hair looked to be caused by stress. "Maybe he had a Botox injection. He was a politician." thought Selina before turning her attention back to her task. According to Ivy's information, Luthor's safe was behind his bookcase and was activated by a hidden lever.

However, where was it?

0000

Astoria groaned as the house came into view. The last hope of avoiding this was gone as she entered the gates. It was handsome manor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond paned downstairs windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge a fountain was playing.

All of that didn't matter due to the man that Astoria knew was in there.

The front door swung open as Astoria approached it. The hallway was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. The eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the wall followed Astoria, their grey eyes and blond hair standing out among them.

The drawing room was full of silent people, sitting at a long and ornate table. The room's usual furniture had been pushed carelessly up against the walls. Illumination came from a roaring fire beneath a handsome marble mantelpiece surmounted by a gilded mirror.

Astoria's face didn't betray her as she stood at the head of the table staring down at the other end where he sat, stroking that snake of his.

His face shone through the gloom, hairless, snakelike, with slits for nostrils and gleaming red eyes whose pupils were vertical. He was so pale that he seemed to emit a pearly glow.

"My lord Voldemort." said Astoria, bending her knees slightly as she curtsied to the heir of Slytherin. Voldemort smirked as he titled his head toward the sixteen year old girl. "If my lord was informed, perhaps you are aware of the death of my parents in the past few weeks."

"I am aware of that fact." said Voldemort, his eyes never leaving Astoria's.

"Well, it was reported that my sister was dead as well." Astoria lifted her head. "It appears that wasn't the case. My sister has betrayed my house, my parents and was the cause of their death."

Whispers erupted round the table as Voldemort leaded forward. "Silence." He hissed. "Continue miss Greengrass."

"The cause of this betrayal of blood. She is in love with Harry Potter and Potter is taking advantage of her." growled Astoria, adding some anger to her tone. "She killed my parents and ran away with the coward of a chosen one who dare not fight. Yet she claims that he is of good blood."

Murmurs of approval came at Astoria's words and she gained a bit of courage at that. "However, that not what I came for. I came with an offer for the Dark Lord Voldemort and I hope that he will grant me this request."

It was not silent now apart from the crackles of the fire. "I want to offer to the dark lord the chance to kill Harry Potter."

Now she's done it. All their attention was on her as she unfolded a letter and threw it down onto the table which then slide down the smooth polished table to Voldemort's end.

"My sister wants to meet me to explain what she's done along with Potter. I don't want to give her the chance. She must die along with Potter." said Astoria.

Voldemort read through the sheet of paper quickly before turning his attention back to Astoria.

His red eyes exclaimed the girl before him before he hissed out his answer.

0000

Raven, the half demon groaned as she stirred. Her head pounding in pain as she came around. The darkness surrounded her and her hood was drawn over her head. She tugged at the ropes that sealed her wrists behind her and felt that her legs were similarly tied.

She moaned again as several memories hit her. The hours she spent alone in her room when the other titans left her alone. The time she sealed her father away. The death of her home world when she finally found out about that.

Then it was her own team members. They never showed any real interest. The fact that it took a whole year and Starfire's second birthday to even ask was a joke. It wasn't friendship. It's was forced exile sometimes.

A small tear formed at Raven's eye before leaking down her pale gray cheek. She felt someone approach her from behind.

"Raven?" came a small gentle voice and the face of Heartie appeared to the side. It had been stripped of the greasy white paint. "Are you okay?" Raven found the girl's Icy blue eyes staring down her.

"Why do you care?" asked Raven as Heartie brushed a thumb over her fallen tear, wiping it away.

"Why can't I?" said Heartie, her perky voice causing Raven to frown.

"Because people don't care what I do unless I hurt someone." muttered back Raven. She then winced as Heartie gently sat down in her lap so that she was just inches away from Raven's face.

"Then why not join us? I personally would like you to hurt me sometimes. Only in fun time, of course." smirked Heartie.

"I have morals. I can't betray my friends." said Raven, watching Heartie's smile.

"The same friends that don't know your birthday? The same friends that don't value you? The same friends that leave you alone?" asked Heartie, causing Raven's eyes to widen in shock. Heartie's smirk widen as she whispered into Raven's ear. "And aren't all goody two shoes just waiting for a bad woman or man to come along and corrupt them?" She asked back, her voice becoming husky. To add cause for the effect, her red tongue touched Raven's earlobe and slowly slide down Raven's neck to a vein that was beating with the flow of Raven's blood.

"Get off me." moaned Raven's, her hands tugging against the cuffs on her wrists and tried to reach for her powers only to find them unresponsive. "What do you do to me? How do you know this stuff?"

"The mind is an interesting place if used properly." came a voice. In the corner was Harry, unmasked, his emerald eyes glowing with some hidden power. "Your mind was easy to read. So easy that I was done in a minute. Also I know exactly how your body and powers work. All those little tiny details. All the little tiny emotions that you feel. And all I can say is you are wasting away shut away in that little room."

In the middle of Harry's speech, Heartie twisted and slipped off Raven's lap. She didn't notice. She was staring up at Harry in respect and hate. "You can say nothing about how I work."

"Oh? I guess you enjoy eating pizza every night with uneducated fools like Beast Boy and Cyborg? Listening to Starfire chat about her home planet every second and watching Robin make little love eyes at her?" said Harry as he pulled up a chair.

"It's where I belong." said Raven. "They respect me and I respect them." she finished quietly as she saw Harry's eyes glow harder.

"If you were to join me, I wouldn't respect you." started Harry as he lifted Raven's head so that Raven was looking up at Harry. "I would worship you. I would give you everything you could ever want. I can help you in ways you do not yet know. Just give me a chance."

Raven opened her mouth to speak when Harry put his ring finger over Raven's lips. "Don't give me a answer now because you would say no. Give it time. Think it over." said Harry. Raven nodded in response and Harry grabbed Heartie's wrist and pulled her away from the demoness.

Once outside the interrogation room, Harry turned to Raven and said three words before stalking off. "Up the dose."

Heartie smirked as she pulled out a potion tube filled with dark black liquid.

**One word: Sorry.**

**Reason why it took so long was because of real life being a pain in the ass. First off, on my half term I got stuck in Hurricane Sandy. And I was stuck at the airport whilst waiting for flights home. Then school coursework and social life just made it worse and worse. So I'm sorry.**

**Okay, I hope you like this shit chapter. Gives a further hint of my ending. Let me know in Reviews and if you got caught in Sandy, tell me what you went through. I'd tell you mine if you tell me yours.**

**Bye :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Superman hovered in the sky above Metropolis, glaring down at the building before him. Lex Luthor was standing on the balcony, talking idly on his phone, the smirk on his face never leaving. Superman sighed as Lex turned and headed back into his apartment.

Nothing seem to be going right since that Joker kid turned. The Justice League members were growing tense and Superman had already sent his troublesome cousin into hiding after a series of highly physical fights.

Superman won of course, but the argument left a sour note on Superman's mind as he tried to focus his mind on the task at hand.

Luthor was up to something. The smirk suggested at least that. Did it involve Ace or did it mean that Luthor would launch his own attempt to install his own positions of power. That was the last thing the JL needed.

His phone started to ring it's ringtone and Superman was quick to answer it. It was Batman. "We have a meeting in an hour. Flash and Zantana think they have something."

"I'd be there. Listen Batman. I was wondering if you could check into Luthor for me. I think he is planning something."

"He's always is." remarked Batman on the phone. Superman sighed again as he turned in midair.

"I know. It's like he has nothing else to do." said Superman with a chuckle as he hung up on Batman.

**BOOM!**

Superman was close to the blast, yet he didn't feel the full effect of it. The wind blast pushed him forward before he readjusted his sense of balance and turned around.

Luthor's building has gone. The surrounding areas covered in dust from the afterblast and there seem to be a growing fire starting to take place. Within seconds, the whole building was covered in fire.

0000

Two Hours Later

Selina slipped into the office to find Ace watching the television. The now furry covered Catwoman had her leather outfit on with a small black rucksack on her back. The screen was displaying the cell that Raven was being contained in. The former teen titan was on her hands and knees, hiding behind some crates, a look of pure fear all over her face.

"What you done to her?" asked Selina as she pulled a small metal box out of her bag.

"Mandrake blood. Added to her food and it was easy to get her to eat. Two days without food would do that to you." said Ace as he smirked. "it dives into your mind and creates fears. That what I did when I first met her, I made sure she had doubts and now the doubts are made into nightmares."

"Why?" asked Selina.

"It's all in the plan." said Ace as he continued to watch the TV. His smirk widen as Raven let out a little squeak and ran away from her hiding place to find a new one.

"And what is your plan?" asked Selina.

"You want to know?" asked Ace.

"Yeah. I'm not the type of gal to go into a battlefield without a plan. I'm sure you are not the type of guy not to have one." said Selina as she took a seat on a table.

"I always have a plan. I had hundreds. For example, in my head, I have several plans for the death of Batman. Each one of them would be fitting for the bastard that stole my parents from me. And yet I'm not worthy enough to kill him."

"Worthy?" echoed Selina, puzzled by where this was going.

"Yes, I'm not worthy to kill Batman. I'm not worthy enough to kill a man that is my father's most fought enemy. A man that is a symbol for all the useless and pointless 'morally guided' people who think they know best. A man that keeps a mob controlled city from becoming nature's true state. I can't kill him. If I did it would be a message to keep up the fight. It's a message for law and order to stay in power. To kill Batman and cause chaos, you need something that destroys the will to fight. The strength of evil reborn."

"And how do you do that?" asked Selina just as the office door opened and Harley bounced in.

"How's the birdie doing?" she giggled before she noticed Selina. "Hey kitty, enjoying the makeover?"

"It's had its perks." said Selina, causing Harley to giggle again as she noticed the tail. Ace removed his feet from his desk and motioned Harley to join him. She pouted.

"Ya know. I never got to bounce you on my lap." she sighed as she pushed Selina out the door to a meow of anger.

"And yet I could bounce you off mine." said Ace.

"You're not suggesting that we do it are ya? Because I'm not screwed up in the head that I would." said Harley as she sat down on Ace's lap. "At least I don't think I am."

"Mom, don't worry. I'm not suggesting that yet." said Ace, his arms wrapping around Harley's thin waist as they watched Raven's screaming again. Harley just chuckled as she watched this.

"You remind me of your father now. Every now and again, we would do this. Watch somebody scream in terror and twist their mind for fun. His eyes would never leave the screen." sighed Harley.

"Dad was a lot to you?" murmured Ace, settling his head on Harley's shoulder.

"He and Ivy were my world. If I had both of them, then I'd be happy. However, Harry." sighed Harley as she watched the screen as a tear leaked out of her eye. "You are my world now. I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long. I was just fucked up in the head. Still am. That's your father's work. People look at us and say we were mad. I will say that it was love. For some, its kisses and flowers, for us, it was scars and guns. And it worked. They say that once you find your soul mate, nothing matters apart from them. That's Joker and Harley. Just crazy."

* * *

Merry Christmas. I will have a new story for New Year. Here's my present to all my readers as I complete my first year on .

A look into Harley and Joker relationship and Superman's enemy is dead. Next chapter is big. It's done and finished. New year is the day it's updated.

It's been fun.

Love DG15


	13. Chapter 13

Ace removed himself from Harley's arms that were still wrapped around him. His mother had fallen asleep whilst watching Raven run around in fear. Ace then lifted Harley onto his right shoulder and took her into her bedroom. He then laid her down on the bed with a sigh before heading back to his desk.

Minutes later, he was sliding back into his seat with a groan. He turned his attention back to the tv and saw Raven's was growing close to cracking. She was just in the corner, her robe wrapped around her head, trying to block out the world.

Ace groaned as he eased off his jacket. Diving into an inner pocket of the jacket, Ace pulled out a small mobile phone. He seemed to think for a second, a troubled look on his face. Heartie's head looked in and as she saw the phone.

"Are we doing it?" asked Heartie. "Is it a go?"

Ace was silent before he picked the phone up and typed in a short message. _"Take it"_

Pressing the send button, Ace chucked it down onto the desk and turned his attention back to the screen. "Make sure storage it ready and all weapons are primed to kill. Anyone comes around here apart from the people we expect. Also make sure they answer the question. If they fail, shoot them. Got it!" ordered Ace.

"Yes Mr Ace." replied Heartie before bouncing off.

Meanwhile in Britain, Hermione Granger picked her phone to read the message and smile. "Tonks." she said as she turned to face the older shifter. "Let's move."

Tonks nodded before she turned and left the room, heading down into the heart of the headquarters of the order. The Burrow had become the main headquarters of the order after the previous one was compromised at the death of Sirius Black.

The pink haired girl walked into the kitchen to see that the meeting has already started. She eased herself into a seat nearby to the door she just came through and nodded in the direction of Dumbledore as he glanced in her direction.

Proffessor Dumbledore nodded in response before clapping his hands once. "Right then my good friends. Welcome to today's meeting. First item of today is Harry Potter. Any sights of the poor boy."

"None at all." said Remus, the werewolf, as he glanced around for someone to contradict the grey haired man.

"What about the dark lord? Does he have any information about Harry?" spoke up Tonks, turning to look at Snape who exchanged a look with Dumbledore as Hermione bursted into the room. A look of excitement all over her face. "Professor Dumbledore. I got a letter from Harry. He's in America."

0000

Astoria grimaced as she got the message from Harry before she glanced across the table to see Pansy looking at her in interest. Astoria tilted her head and Pansy turned to Draco and whispered directly into his ear.

The pale boy's smirk became fixed before it vanished completely as he turned to stare at Pansy. Astoria turned and made her way through the dark Malfoy manor to the throne room. Composing herself, she entered, the tapping of her high heels as all turned to look at the teenage girl. The blonde girl raised her chin and in the true pureblood fashion, she approached the throne. The death eaters ranks separated in respect and let her through to reveal Voldemort on his throne. Malfoy behind him, presenting him with a map of somewhere as the snakelike face turned to face Astoria.

"What do you want Heiress Greengrass." said Voldemort, all of his words hissed out by him.

"Approval and a suitor." replied Astoria, her voice reinforced with steel and coldness.

Voldemort eyes narrowed and he hissed out. "Explain."

"Since I will be the last of my line, I require an heir to carry on my family's blood. I want to seal our agreement by an arranged marriage. I want you to choose the husband involved."

"Why myself?" asked Voldemort.

"Because I want you to see my loyalty to you, my humble lord." said Astoria, following this up with a low bow.

Voldemort glanced around the room, taking in the lust on his men's face aside from Bellatrix who was staring at the blond in the middle of the room. "How about Malfoy?"

"I would rather not. The house is going to suffer in the next five minutes." replied Astoria.

"Why?" growled an enrage Lucius Malfoy, his blond hair moved aside as he reached for his wand.

"Your son is about to come through the door with Pansy Parkinson, screaming about being unfit to raise a bastard."

Behind them, the large double doors opened and Draco poked his head inside only to see his father's face. A quick "eep" later and Astoria stood to the side to allow Senior Malfoy to move to chase after his misbehaving son.

Astoria's eyes returned to Voldemort who was back at looking at Astoria in annoyance." the girl as your bride and tame her."

Astoria just smirked back at Voldemort as she bowed her head in respect as Rabastan emerged from the crowd. He was thinner than most of the purebloods here, Azkaban could do that to people. His eyes were empty apart from one emotion. Lust.

Astoria felt his hand grip her shoulder as he pushed her out the room. "Come on bitch. Let's get this over with and legal. I'd enjoy your body after the wedding."

"I'm sure it will be eventful." smirked back Astoria.

0000

Back at Gotham

Raven was still stuck in her cell. Stuck with a lack of any light at all, she could barely see anything and her powers were still locked. She was as scared as the first time she was punished by her demon father, hence why she was curled up in a ball on her side.

"Oh Raven. Where are you, little birdie." came a voice. Raven turned to her right to see Robin, his face covered in blood. "Hey little Raven." he said, a wheezy chuckle escaping him.

"I saw you die." said Raven, her pale face shining in sweat as she crawled backwards away. "Ace killed you."

"Then how am I here?" wheezed Robin before spitting out a mouthful of blood. "But that not what matters, little birdie."

"Then why are you here?" whimpered Raven as Robin slowly crawled close to her , spilling his red blood onto Raven's pale legs.

"Because I wanted to tell you something. I never liked you. You are emotionless, soul stealing and a risk. I never cared for you. And to think, you had a little crush on me." said Robin, with a grin as he gripped on of her legs and seemed to pull her towards him with a lack of effort.

"Robin. Please, let go of me. Stop this." pleaded Raven, pushing her feet against Robin's unmoving chest.

"I'm going to hurt you, little birdie. Just you watch." said Robin, his laughter growing louder and louder.

And then Raven finally screamed, it piecing the air and spreading into the darkness.

"Raven." came a cry as Raven found a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and the glow of green eyes of Ace's staring down at her. She rested her head on his shoulder as he pulled her into his body. "You're safe now. You are safe with me."

"Safe with you." muttered Raven, a sigh of contentment coming across her as she closed her eyes and began to sleep for the first time in days. Ace on the other hand was smirking. "Sleep tight, my little Raven."

Minutes later, Ace had Raven in a bed asleep whilst Ace met with the rest of his weird family.

"What the hell is going on?" growled Ivy, her emerald eyes glaring at Ace.

"Our little prisoner is just getting a little bit twisted." replied Ace, his eyes scanning the expressions of Ivy and Selina.

"I'm sick of being in the dark. Your little improvisations are getting us in too more trouble than we need. We have the entire world looking for us and you are doing nothing, but sit up in that office whilst the rest of us does the work."

"Oh, I'm sure eating my mom cunt out is hard work, Ivy." growled Ace, causing Harley to wince. "I'm sure you must be really good for the amount of times I've heard you screaming."

"You men have no idea how to do these sort of things." replied Ivy in annoyance, glancing at Harley who's cheeks were slowly turning red.

"What things? Crimes? Who broke your green ass out of a prison? Who finally killed Robin after all your years of trying. Who has Batman and all of the other stupid little justice league on the fucking run. Who are they scared of, Ivy?" Roared Ace, causing Ivy and Selina to take a step back.

Heartie then chose that moment to speak up. "FYI, he also does the cunt eating thing perfectly."

"Shut up." ordered Ace angrily to Heartie who's mouth quickly closes. "But back on topic, Ivy. You think that I don't plan. That I'm making it up as I go along. No, no, no. You see. The plan is massive. The plan will work. The plan has you as a tiny little piece that is so small that you are easily replaced. It's only because of my mom that you are here."

"Then why don't you tell me." growled Ivy again. "Why not tell us what this big plan is and then we'll see."

"Because I don't trust you." said Ace.

"I wonder why?" grinned Heartie from her seat. "The crazy bitch is not interested so let her go." she said to Ace. "Unless you tell her what she gets out of it."

"And what do I get out of it?" said Ivy, her eyes firmly on Ace.

"Three things. I got access to lab filled with some of the most rarest plants on earth. On top of that, a five per cent share of the takings."

"Five per cent? Is that it? asked Ivy in annoyance.

"The estimated amount of the job is around sixty million in gold and the best thing is that it's all completely legal. No bank jobs, no break ins and no harm. Sixty million dollars divide among us and the team I have working on it." said Ace, his smile as wide as it could get. Ivy's eyes narrowed at Ace.

"What was the third thing you were offering?" she asked pressing for details.

"The third thing I'm offering is that I don't kill you." said Ace with a chuckle as he turned away to walk back to his office.

0000

Batman sat at his computer in the Batcave, his eyes focused on the screen as he scanned the CCTV of the street where Robin died. He was watching Ace and Heartie, trying to gain any idea of how to defeat him. There was none on display. Ace went through several styles of fighting, all to kill.

_But why didn't he kill the rest? It would have sent a bigger message. There was no logic behind it all. Why just Robin?_

"Still working, Master Bruce?" came the calm voice of Alfred. "Of course, you are. I won't have expected anything else after all these years of you doing this to yourself."

"It doesn't make sense, Alfred. Why target the titans and just kill one? And what does he expect to do with the girl?" said Bruce as a call came in. At that moment, J'onn J'onzz appeared on the screen.

"Batman. We are having a meeting. Will you join us?" said the Martian.

"On my way. Be there as soon as I can. Make sure every member is there, we need to set the law and code to dealing with Ace."

"That's what the meeting is about. We have reasons to suspect that Catwoman is now on his side and was involved in the bombing of Lex Luthor. Officals announced that Lex is dead and nobody has been found. Pictures of what we think is Catwoman has been found."

"Send them to my computer. I'd get there as soon as I can." said Batman as he turned away, walking off into the darkness.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for a update. For some reason, this chapter failed to load onto the FF net and I couldn't update. Add that on top of exams and coursework, it was a pain to do.

Hope you like it and please review it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Lois Lane, Reporter for the Daily Planet, could smell a headline. The death of Lex Luthor was too much of a coincidence for it to be a gas explosion. Therefore this called for a good reporter, for example: Lois, to gather up a possible scandal that would make the headlines.

It wasn't that she needed the pay. After all, she had the first word on Superman or the Justice League thanks to her partner Clark Kent, AKA Superman, reports came first hand.

However, Lois had the need of finding out the interesting facts of nothing stories and turning them into something noteworthy.

This is what caused her to be in her normal working outfit along with a camera and hunting through the wreckage of Luthor's building at three in the morning. Thankfully, she had a published building plan that Lex reluctantly given her years ago when they dated for a short period of time.

She roughly knew where the gas pipe was and that was what she was going for. Ducking past a former piece of foundation that looks like it was barely holding the burnt structure up. Lois glanced down at her high heels in annoyance as they tapped the floor everytime she made a step. She should have worn flat heels or something similar to that.

She shook her head to brush back a couple of stray black hairs and saw the area she was looking for. According to the plans, this would be the ideal place for an attempt to cause the explosion.

Approaching the pipes with a torch, she shined the beam into it, looking for any sign of damage. The pipe's rust could be seen before Lois noticed something really small. With a glare, she removed a small piece of metal that didn't match the pipe. It was almost like a fragment of a bomb. She should know because she found several small pieces of one on Clark's uniform one time.

"Oh dear, it looks like someone has been a bit naughty." came a voice above her. Lois twisted around, shining her torch up at the pipes that were placed up high in the building. Up there could be seen the new Catwoman, She had ditched the leather outfit due to the fur covering her up and the only thing she had on her person was the boots and a belt that held all of her gadgets and toys. The last item on the belt was a clear guard for a small hunting knife.

Catwoman then dropped out of her hiding place which was only a few feet before Lois.

"So Miss Ace Reporter. Where you going to go?" asked Catwoman with a grin. Lois just glared back as she looked for a sign of an escape. Glancing down to the right hand side of the room, she saw a side door that could lead somewhere. She then glanced off to the side where Catwoman was watching her, daring her to run.

And run she did. She raced towards the door, ducking under Catwoman's lunge for her body and through the door only to find Harley standing just behind the door frame. "Peekaboo!" shouted Harley before she punched Lois in a hard up cut, knocking the woman out and her body collapsed. Harley then raised her hand and pouted. "Aw, I think I broke a nail." as Catwoman joined the pair.

Astoria winced as she was forced to her knees at the altar. Her wedding was taking place as the dark lord has commanded it and she had been forced into a white set of witch's robes that revealed the curves of her body. Her soon to be husband had also changed into smart robes and he was on his knees nearby her.

Astoria smirked under the dress. She knew what she looked like. She looked _exquisite – _exactly like an heiress would look like with her hair styled up and her body adorned with the most expensive diamonds her family had in the house she grew up in. However under the makeup and the dress was a small strap under her right hip that allowed her wand to be close at hand, yet miss the searches made by the mad woman that was Bellatrix Lestrange. Bella even had the guts to rip off Astoria bra to make sure that the wand wasn't hidden around her chest.

Before her was the administering priest who had walked up in front of them and had given them a warm smile. The man had no idea who they supposedly worked for and for him it was just another day in his life. Another married couple to be happily married and sent on their way to push out kids and the whole things starts again. So with another wide smile, he began.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the momentous union of Wizard and Witch. The houses of Lestrange and Greengrass will finally be united under one banner for the betterment of the wizarding world.

"Marriage is not merely a relationship. It is a commitment and a sacrifice. A selfless joining of two individual beings into one—"

For the life of him, Astoria didn't have the patience or the stomach to listen to the rest of the ceremony. She blanked out the middle of it completely, making a few small glances to the back of the hall every now and again.

Then came the vows. "Do you…Astoria…Take Rabastan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the priest, his smile sickening.

"I do." said Astoria, her voice firm and in control of her emotions. Her icy eyes noticed the flash as the bond started to form around the couple. The Priest nodded his acceptance as he turned to Rabastan and repeated the vow taking. Rabastan answered his questions with firm answers and with a flash of gold, the priest raised his arms and announced. "By the power of Merlin, I pronounce you man and wife."

As the final word was announced to the pair, Astoria moved fast. Pulling out her wand from its hiding place and screamed two words. "Avada kedavra" Rabastan's eyes widen as the curse hit him firmly in the face, causing him to tumble back and collapse onto the floor. The priest gasps at the sight and turned on his heels to escape. His white robes flapping in the wind only to be hit by another green killing curse.

Astoria smiled as she leaned over and gently kissed Rabastan's lips. "Thanks hubby. Master Ace will enjoy the gold." And with that, she stood up on her white heels and walked down the marble floor to the exit. Pieces of the wedding dress being stripped off to reveal a costume under the wedding dress. Astoria paused at the entrance to apply a tube of black lipstick to her lips; it's darkness a large contrast compared to her pale white skin. Pressing her lips in a pout, she glanced down at her outfit. The form hugging black leather jeans and the tight red shirt above the jeans suggest a large amount of curves that the whole outfit struggled to contain.

0000

Hermione glance up at the clock again. She was sat outside the wizards bank of Gringotts which was an imposing snow-white multistoried marble building located partway down Diagon Alley, near its intersection with Knockturn Alley that towers over the neighboring shops. It is the place where British witches and wizards store their money and other valuables, in heavily-guarded vaults miles below ground. And the two witches she was waiting for were late.

Besides her stood Tonks, she was dressed in a white button up top that was tied in a knot around her breasts, a short skirt and a pair of knee high boots.

However, it was Hermione who was the most eye catching. She was wearing a tight black top with a V-neck showed the valley between breasts, the top cut off just a few inches below her breasts leaving her stomach bare showing off her belly button. She wore a pair of light blue jeans, but unlike her usual baggy jeans these ones were tight, they hugged her legs snugly showing every curve of her ass, poking out of the top of the jeans were two pieces of black cloth that wrapped around her hips and disappeared down into the back of the jeans, they were obviously the straps of a thong. On her feet she wore a pair of black shoes with two inch heels, on her face she wore a little makeup including some black mascara. Finally around her neck hung a necklace, a silver chain with the letter 'P' hanging between her breasts, the 'P' was the same pattern as the one on the shirts he had given them, with the bottom of the letter shaped like a lightning bolt. The final change was her hair. Instead of being the curly mess, it normally was. It was more under control.

"Hermione, calm down." said Hermione. She was glancing up the busy street as well.

"We need those two here within the next two minutes otherwise we will miss the window." said Hermione with a large frown.

"They'll be here." said Tonks, her head scanning the faces.

"Or maybe one of them is already here." came a voice from behind them. Pansy Parkinson appeared from out of the shadows. The girl's stomach was unmistakably held the beginning of a new life. Her eyes were hard as they glared at Hermione's.

"Pansy." said Hermione, the name rolling off the tip of her tongue like an accusation.

"Hermione." snarled back Pansy. Tonks glanced between the two as she stepped back. Hermione then faced away from the girl to go back to scanning the streets as Astoria appeared at the end of the street. As she joined, no words were spoken as all four girls turned to stare at the bank. It was time to pull off the biggest bank robbery in history and yet they would walk out for the entire world to see.

0000

Justice League Headquarters

Batman glanced around the room as he took a seat at the round table. Before him were several files and the other starting members of the justice league. Superman stood and everyone's attention came to him. As Superman prepared to start, his justice league cell went off and he glanced down at the Caller ID before turning his attention back to the Justice League.

"Welcome everyone. Today, we are here to discuss a dangerous threat that has just formed. The person in question." A picture of Ace appeared on the TV. "Ace is the son of Harley Quinn and The Joker. He's unpredictable in his actions and we have no idea of his plan for the future of the world. Batman?"

Batman nodded at his cue. "Ace was born to Quinn in a highly controlled environment. I ensured that the boy was taken from his mother and given to a pair of people that I thought would raise him well and end this Joker reign of crime. Sadly, I was unaware of their death and Ace was placed in what we suspect to be an abusive household. Add that with the stress of being a hidden world's saviour and the discovery of his father, I think that we can assume that Ace grew angry like his father."

Superman's phone went off and he glanced again as everyone's attention went back to him again. "Sorry. Lois has been calling me five times in the last three minutes." He said.

"Deal with it. We'll wait" order Batman as Superman nodded, who then stood up and went off into a corridor just outside.

"Lois? What is it?" asked Superman.

"About time you picked up." growled out Ace, his voice even.

"Ace? What you doing with this number." said Superman loudly, alerting the other members to the call.

"Doing the story, Superman. I have Lois. Right next to me and she looks beautiful. Those eyes are so inviting. I guess that why she is a good reporter." said Ace.

"What do you want?" asked Superman.

"Tell the Batman to hack into Gotham City Hall camera in the lobby and you get to see me live in action." said Ace, his emerald eyes flashing.

Superman passed on Ace's commands and the cameras for the hall were brought up. Everyone was scanning the room until Flash pointed at one of the sofas in the lobby. Sitting in one of the chairs was the face of Harry Potter, a phone raised to his ear and the glare in his eyes. All of his body language was focused on the camera as if he was daring them to come.

"Tell Batman the game is done. Let's put the cards down and we'll see who will win. Me and my new family or the seekers of the so called justice. Oh, and if you are not here in about ten minutes. Lois's eyes will become a masterpiece for the great Edgar Allan Poe."

And then Ace hung up.

* * *

Hope you all like it. Let me know in the reviews. Also next chapter is the start of the end.

Also the Edgar Allan Poe ref came from the following which is a murder thriller that I've been following.

Everything should come into play in the next chapter and I will reveal the aim of Ace.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Harry smiled as he snapped his phone shut and reached down into his bag. Brushing aside several remote controls, each wrapped in a different colour taping, he grabbed the mask that turned him into Ace and he made sure that he had easy access as he watched the doors to the Gotham Hall open.

His eyes brighten as the crowd murmured in surprise and shock as a group of robed people lead by a man with a white beard and blue twinkling eyes saw Harry. Albus Dumbledore smiled as he approached Harry.

"Harry, my boy." started Dumbledore, glancing over the boy he wanted to be his weapon. "You gave us a big fright."

"Dumbledore." said Harry with a small smile. "About time."

"We need to get you home, my boy. As you can see, our mutual friends are all very much worried about you." said Dumbledore, the smile on his aged face was forced as he glanced around the room at the muggles. Harry glanced past him and saw most of the order waiting for the pair to join them. The Weasley at the front of the crowd, a purple Mrs Weasley having to be restrained by her sons. Moody and Snape stood off to the side whilst several other Harry didn't know stood around aimlessly.

"What family? The one that you allowed me are either dead or abusive." said Harry with a snarl as he glanced up at a nearby clock. Twenty four minutes past eleven in the evening.

"Harry. The Weasleys care. The staff care and I, myself think of you as a grandson." said Dumbledore as he sat opposite Harry.

"As a grandson, huh?" grunted Harry.

"Of course. I think of any pupils I have as a family member." smiled Dumbledore. Harry had to give the man credit; he had bullshitting down to a fine art.

"So Grandfather. What type of man are you to leave a part of Voldemort's soul in my fucking head." whispered Harry, his eyes hardening to an ice cold stare. Dumbledore's skin seem to pale instantly before he recovered.

"Voldemort's soul? I take it you've gotten rid of it?" said Dumbledore, his eyes glancing up to the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Yes O mighty headmaster. You know Dumb as a door. You are really full of some shit. The greater good is a good intro to a better world, but to take action is one stage of actually bring it around. Your idea of creeping around and hiring stupid bigots such as Ron and Mrs Weasley is never going work. There is also the idea of that the Death Eaters can be saved is stupid. So I'm going to remedy that." said Harry as he glanced back to the clock. Two minutes have passed and Harry's phone then beeped as a message came in. Harry's eyes rolled in annoyance as he picked up his mask and placed it over his face.

"Harry, my boy." said Dumbledore. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting." replied Harry as the clouds outside darken in the moonlight darken.

"What for?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry sighed before he switched into his Ace personality. "The End is here Headmaster. I won't see you on the other side." Harry glanced to the side and stared out of the door as a bolt of light flew up into the air and until it started to form outwards into a colossal skull, composed of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.

Then the mouth started to spread wide as black shadows erupted from it and raced to the ground. The shadows kept on coming as they poured onto the street and casting spells. They soon formed on the street, a large crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands out and casting spells. The innocent people were killed in flashes of green.

Dumbledore turned back to stare at Harry who just laughed in Dumbledore's face before everyone gasped as he vanished in what appeared to be a shower of dark-coloured confetti, his dark laughter echoing around the Gotham City Hall.

Dumbledore could only raise himself and take command of Order as they exited the hall and raced down the steps to confront the dark lord and his followers.

000

Harry reappeared in a small flat that was placed on the street opposite the Gotham Hall and behind Voldemort's army. His Death Ace personality mask firmly on, he glanced around. Heartie and Harley were positioned as he ordered them, armed with m82 Barrett 50 CAL. Both were set up so that both were aiming down at street.

Lois Lane, her face scarred with several cuts and bruises, was sat in an armchair with a gag stuffed into her mouth with Catwoman standing beside it, keeping a gun pressed to her head to make sure that she was quiet.

Poison Ivy and Raven were watching the battle from the last window, Poison Ivy glaring down as the spells caused fires to break out and plants started to burn.

Raven's eyes were refocused as she turned back to glance at Ace before murmuring the words "My Master." which gained the attention of the others.

"Found them?" asked Ace to Heartie, who like everyone else, was dressed in their costumes for battle.

"They are not even wearing their hoods. Even Voldemort has fallen for the end of the war part that we added. Tori must have done her job." said Heartie. "I got the small man. Mistress Harley. Have you got the big daddy?"

"Oh yeah. Locked on." grinned Harley, the accent she had with Joker back as she finally got the rush of battle for the first time in years.

"Take them down." ordered Ace as he grabbed the first remote out of his bag. He then pressed the button.

Voldemort laughed at the sight of the order appearing. With a flick of his wand, he casted the green light of the killing curse and sent it into their mist, hitting an order lackey. Around him stood his most trusted followers in the Malfoys and Bellatrix and her husband.

"My lord. Your orders." demanded Malfoy Senior as he stood to Voldemort's left as the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters army raced forward and met. Both of the Malfoy's held back along with Bellatrix to relay the orders.

"Kill them and find me Harry Potter." the dark lord screamed as he scanned the masses for the boy.

"Of cours-" started Lucius before his head was pieced by a bullet, spraying blood and body parts over Voldemort. Seconds later, the same thing happened to Draco. The bodies fell as one until they lay at the feet of Voldemort, their blood spilling onto his bare feet.

Voldemort scanned the buildings before a loud bang erupted before him as the dirty muggle government building known as the city hall blew up, sending a shock wave through the city as the stone and metal building began to collapse. Its vital structure gone and it began to crumble in the direction of the street where the battle was taking place.

The screams and shouts of the Order and Death Eaters came as they started to panic, the forces started to split as they all were divided by the falling building.

This was the scene that the Justice League and their Javelin as they burst through the clouds. "What the?" said The Flash as he stared down at Gotham along with the rest of the starting members of the Justice League. Batman only just growled as he steered the jet lower and lower until he landed the ship on the street nearby, the dust cloud from the burning wreckage of Gotham's City Hall.

"Bruce. We need a plan." said Superman as he reached Batman in at the controls.

"Find Ace. Take him down." growled Batman. Zatanna then spoke up from her seat.

"Batman. Both the Death Eaters and Order of the Phoenix are here." she cried out as she unbuckled herself.

"We've entered a war zone." said Martian Manhunter.

000

Meanwhile, in Britain, there was something else happening. The foursome of girls entered the bank A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

Hermione pushed ahead and went to the first goblin open, Tonks behind her. Pansy went off to the next one and Astoria went last.

Hermione smirked as she pulled out a letter and gave it to the goblin. "Transfer all of the Potter and Black's money into this account. I'm sure that all my letters are in order." said Hermione as she showed off the ring with a smile.

The goblin glanced at the documents and instantly paled. He looked up at Hermione and paled further at the sight of the ring. "But you can't. What you are doing is taking a large portion of funding away from the shares that the Potter family has gathered over the years. The entire economical world will suffer from this."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and motioned Tonks forward who then displayed another letter. The goblin's eyes widen again in fury as he glared up at Hermione and Tonks.

"Get moving." order Hermione as she shooed the goblin away. The creature stumbled backwards before racing off to the vaults.

Meanwhile, Pansy was escorted down to the family vaults and as she arrived, she took a place in the centre of the room. Before her were the portraits of the Malfoy family head of houses. With a small tilt of the head, Pansy took her place and ordered some tea whilst the heads of house glared at her.

"Who are you girl?" came the question from Abraxas Malfoy, his long blond hair a family signature along with the grey eyes.

"I'm your grandson's so called toy or as your son knows of me, the knocked up bitch." replied Pansy. "You see, my real name is Pansy Parkinson. I was stuck with a contract with Draco at the age of eight. It was fine at first, your son was a gentlemen worthy of the Malfoy's until he lost to the Potter's in his third year in something as trivial as a quidditch match. So when I try and calm him down, he gets mad and then breaks my mind. He forced me to strip naked and be raped by every boy in the Slytherin house. I was abused, pissed on, beaten until I was chucked outside into the cold lake at Hogwarts. I was meant float out to the bottom of the lake and die. Harry Potter found me and saved what remains of my mind. And now, I'm waiting for the picture of Draco and his stupid father to appear after their death this afternoon."

At that moment, the pictures appeared. The confusion in their faces doubled at the sight of Pansy laughing at the sight of them. The witch doubled over with laughter as she rested her hands on her stomach before recovering.

"Hello Draco. Happy Deathday, honey. I've got all of your money." said Pansy with a giggle.

"What about my wife?" said Lucius with a snarl.

"Your wife is now a Black again. No claims to the money apart from this little baby right here." said Pansy with a giggle as she rubbed her stomach. "Oh, it's a boy by the way. I checked this morning before I came here. But it won't be for long. The goblins should be transferring the money now to the account I want. I'm only here to tell you what I plan to do with the last Malfoy in history."

The heads of the houses shook in their frames as they started to shout abuse at the girl.

"First of all, I'm going to make it a girl. Potions can do that for you nowerdays. Then I'm going to raise it so that it lives on muggle ways of life and food. And finally, I'm going to raise her to be a hooker. A plaything for the lowest of the muggles and magical creatures in history. The last of the Malfoy's will spend their entire life on her knees in repayment for what Draco forced me through with the loss of my purity and sanity."

And with that Pansy turned on her heels and left. Astoria soon joined her from her own vault where she had transferred all of the Lestrange money and possessions over the account registered with a Harry Napier. As all of the goblins stuggled to transfer all of the gold over into the muggle world at the request of the four women. The four reunited before heading off into their own directions, their task of Ace's master plan complete.

00000

Batman ducked under the stray beam of light that flew in his direction before taking down one of the Death Eater's with a solid punch, searching the streets for Ace. Around him stood the Justice League as they took down the stray wizard or witch.

Meanwhile Voldemort's death eaters and their leader was carrying on the fight with Dumbledore's order. They were being watched from Ace's flat with the group readying themselves for stage two. Most of the positions haven't changed apart from Heartie scanning the laptop as she kept on clicking refresh and refresh on an online bank statement.

Ace had taken her place at the window, scanning the wreckage as he fingered a new remote control with his thumb. "Anything yet?" he asked Heartie who glanced up at the question.

"Not yet, Ace." she said before joining Harley at the next window.

"I guess that Goblin Banking is not as quick as I thought. Shame." muttered Ace before turning to the blank faced Raven. "Make a dome a mile wide and make sure that no one gets through. Mom, if anyone gets through. Shoot them down." Both women nodded before Raven raised her hands in the air as the dome started to form from the sky and covers the street in its unnatural darkness, trapping the Order along with the Justice League and Death Eaters inside.

As the dome touched the ground, Ace pressed the remote's button and a series of chain bombs exploded this time, causing the street to give away and takes away the footing of most of the survivors. Screams and shouts of surprise came from each of the groups as they free-fall into the darkness.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Can anyone get near to what I have in my head right now. Review and tell me what you guess is going to happen.

The Foursome in Britain have done their part. Now Ace is in control of the battle. Who dies and who survives?


	16. Note

Note: I was going to post the new chapter tonight, but since of Boston and it's bomb blast, it feels wrong. So when should I post it in order to make sure that I don't offend any people who live in the USA because of the themes that I put in the chapter.

Also may everyone in Boston be okay. The rest of the world sends its prayers.


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay, as I said in the Notice on the chapter before. I don't want any flames or nothing over the ideas or content on this story. It contains violence, terrorist threats and a whole lot of moral questions. If you aren't here for that, don't read and don't review. Thank you.**

Chapter Sixteen

Magical United States of America was founded in the same year of its muggle counterpart. Its humble beginnings were of a hidden section of the wizards and witches that served George Washington whilst keeping their magical powers under wrap. After the Great War, they left the army and joined the colony that would eventually become Gotham. Under the great city hall was the largest magical district in Northern America. It was also the government seat of the Magical USA where the magical laws of the land where debated among the civil courts of the magical people.

Why at Gotham, People have asked. A small minority knew about the monstrosity that they held in the bottom of the hidden district.

Because around the world are a series of portals. Some argue that they were placed there by Death himself as an entrance and exits. Others say that it was a method of communication. A way to talk to the hooded bringer of darkness and death.

All they are known as the Veils of Death. A simple archway that glowed in its unnatural glory. There are five in total.

The North American one is the least known due to the vault that was built to hide the veil forever from the outside world, but it was here that the master stage was set for Ace's revelation.

As the roof gave away and the warriors of all the three sides fell down into the floor among the rubble.

Then with a flash of black light, Raven and Ivy appeared. Standing back to back, their hips connected, they raised their hands in front of them. Raven's eyes darken as tentacles of her black power erupted from her hand and starts wrapping their way around the Justice League members. Ivy did the same with her power onto the Order and Death Eaters. As Raven and Ivy used their powers to restrain the remaining groups to the walls that made the dome around the veil, Heartie and Catwoman appeared before Catwoman pushed Lois Lane off her shoulders and chucked her down onto the floor.

The reporter grunted in pain before she pulled herself into a sitting position, her eyes widening as she saw the Justice League tied up on the wall. Catwoman unsheathe a gun and pressed the tip onto Lois head whilst staring at Superman, daring him to try and escape. The man understood the warning and said "Don't resist. Don't move." he ordered as Batman stopped his attempts to escape along with the rest of the members.

Heartie giggled as she bounced along to the order members with a small 5 inch blade as she looted the wizards and witches of their wands and placing them into a small rucksack. She stopped in front of Dumbledore with a grin and pushed her messy blond hair out of the way. "Hey Professor Dumbledore. Fancy seeing you here? Recognize me?"

Dumbledore stared down before his eyes widening in shock. "Miss Greengrass?"

"I just wanna thank you driving Harry down to this. It's been so much fun since he got so mad at you and the things you did. We fucked for three nights solid and Harry was so hot." said Heartie with a wink before bouncing back up the Veil with a spring in her step before throwing all the wands into the portal. As the bag disappeared into the light, another crack filled the air and there stood Harley and Ace. Harley armed with a Thompson and several box magazines attached to her hips, her mask firmly on and a wide smile on her black lipstick covered lips.

Ace on the other hand appeared unarmed apart from a knife attacked to his belt and a Smith & Wesson Model 29 revolver in his hands. The mask that Harry normally wore was firmly on as he glanced around and inhaled loudly, gaining everyone's attention before he raised his hands to his mask and pulled it off. "Finally, I can take that stupid thing off."

With a causal throw over his shoulder, the mask flew into the Veil with a burst from the portal. Ace groaned as he looked at the Justice League. "Look, the thing is. No. No. That'd spoil the surprise. Hang around for a bit whilst I'd deal with the stupid wizards and witches and add the final touches to this show. Okay?"

The League did nothing apart from glare back at Ace. "Jesus, tough crowd. You'd think I killed a bird or something." said Ace before he turned his back and walked over to the other side of the room. "Hey Mom. Keep an eye on the underpants wearers." Dumbledore and the Order's eyes widen at that declaration.

Ace grinned as he pulled the hammer on his gun back and looked directly at Dumbledore. "Yeah, turns out that I'm adopted by the Potters and my father is a dead serial killer whilst my mother was locked up in the nuthouse. My life." said Ace with a chuckle.

"Harry. That's wrong. Lily was pregnant with you for nine whole months, I saw her bump." said Dumbledore in shock.

"It was a still born. All the stress that you and Voldemort put her under caused the baby to die and they were desperate because of the purebloods that wanted an excuse to put muggleborns down." growled Ace. "Fifty years in power Dumbledore and the wannabe dark lords and rulers of the world still rise up every fucking year. That's your fucking legacy. An ineffective headmaster and member of society. A protector of the status quo at the death of thousands and hundred. It was all a game of chess for you to take the king without killing any of the other fucking pieces on the board."

Dumbledore's head dropped at Ace's tirade. "I bet that you don't even know what your pet project was doing in your own fortress. The gang rapes in your own school. First years being picked on because of status. You were blind to the running of your own school and you helped create the man who's leading the army to destroy you. The half-blood that is Tom Riddle or as the public knows him, Lord Voldemort."

Ace then turned to Voldemort. "And we have you. The biggest hypocrite and murderer in our magical history. And yet, you can't even kill a baby from a foot away. You must be so proud of yourself." said Ace, the last sentence dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't understand." hissed Voldemort as he struggled against the bonds that Ivy had used to secure him.

"I'd explain in small words so that your inbred brains can understand what I'm saying." said Ace as he pulled up the gun and turned it towards a woman in the death eaters robes and black hair sprayed out everywhere. With a grin, Ace pulled the trigger and the woman's head dropped down loosely. Ace then walked up and pulled the mask off Bellatrix Lestrange's head to reveal a single gunshot wound in the head.

Ace then sniggered again as he walked backwards up to the high point of the room and stood beside Ivy whose eyes were hard and ice cold as she stared down at the Magical society. Ace brushed a couple of stray red hairs and whispered into the green skinned woman's ear. "Let's kill all the rapists and bigots. You know you want to."

Ivy's eyes darken as she raised her hands up into the air and the vines on the Order and the Death Eaters apart from Dumbledore and Voldemort tightened and the men and women started to choke and gag as they struggled to breath. The Justice League struggled against their bonds as Ivy dropped Dumbledore and Voldemort. Heartie bounced over and hauled the two to their feet and pushed them towards the Veil.

As Heartie organized it so that the Dumbledore and Voldemort were on their knees before the veil. Ace walked over to the Justice League and opened up his black rucksack. Inside were several remote controls and a roll of tape. With a grin, he roughly started to grip Wonder Woman's hand and pushed the remote into her hand and jammed her thumb down on it. "Don't let go." he warned as he strapped the remote to her hand before repeating it again with the other members. The last person he did was Batman who he looked up to meet the glare that Batman was sending him.

Ace then went back so he was in the eyesight of the seven members before the Justice League. "Now, we are going to play a little game called Who Dares. It's fun. The seven button controls I've just given you is connected to several different bombs scattered around America. I'd show you."

Meanwhile Heartie shoved Dumbledore and Voldemort to their knees before the veil. With a grin, she whistled at Raven. The former Goth queen of the teen Titans nodded in response and her eyes darkened once more as she spoke into a Latin tongue and runes appeared in the glowing darkness of her spell.

"Ego et corvus Demonesss mortalium orbem proiectus has duas animas pro commutatione alterius. Sanguine et hominis animus errore quodam alio interfici. Ritu tuo, ego convertam ad hominem vocant scurra!" She chanted over and over again. The veil bubbled and groaned as Raven's powers wrapped around the entrance before it started to turn red. The clear gateway darkened and reached out in the form of dark light and it wrapped itself around the bodies of the two wizards. The two men screamed in terror as they struggled against the bonds. Heartie danced away down to Ace who was watching with interest and past him the laptop from earlier.

"Thank you, my dear." said Ace as he kissed Heartie on the cheek before opening the laptop and bringing up a video switch. The first image was a video feed of a bomb in the heart of Coast City, the place of birth of The Green Lantern. Ace flicked another button and the feed changed to Central City Police station with an image of the bomb hidden in the heart of the building. Ace rolled his eyes in boredom and changed the video feed three more times, the first showing the hidden bombing in Themyscira, then Las Vegas and Zatanna's dressing room before flashing off to a country house where an image ofMartha Kent and Jonathan Kent along with Supergirl all tied up in chairs. Superman stared at his adopted parents before noticing a green glowing necklace around Kara's neck. "Come on, she's just a kid. And the couple have nothing to do with this."

"She was pretty cute." agreed Ace with a grin. "but she's your family along with them. Isn't that right, Clark? Family is worth protecting them like you are doing now. Brucie here, the Batman if you will." Batman's eyes widen in horror. "He, like me, grew up with no parents. But here's the thing, my family was ripped away from me twice. We have Batman here who dresses up in his suit and pretends like he's all badass and womanizing when he's flying around on his own inventions, not tackling the big issues. The corrupt and rich laugh at the light guy and make plans with their lives to pick on that little guy. Those two up there." Ace turned and pointed at Dumbledore and Voldemort who were inches away from the portal as they felt their legs slowly enter. "They planned to kill me. You plan on stopping me with sticks and bruises. Yet, I'm using death and money. Today, I stop being the little guy that everyone uses. Today, I get my family and the money. Funny how it all works out when the big plan comes up my way."

The League struggled to break free again as Ace sighed. "But here's the thing. I told you that there's a game going and earlier, Heartie placed two bombs around this Dome which two of you have the control for. They go off, we all die and the world is saved again for the superheros. But hold on to the button for another three minutes and the bomb signal deactivates. So what's ya gonna do? That's why the game is called 'Who Dares'"

Harley took a seat next to Ace with a grin and her gun aimed at the JL as she spoke. "But ya better chose quickly." With a final few screams, Dumbledore and Voldemort were sucked into the Veil and the stone archway gave away and a dome of Raven's black powers was formed, twisting and turning into a human form which drew everyone's attention apart from Ace's and Batman.

"You know. Robin didn't half squeal like a pig when he died." Ace said to Batman. Superman turned his attention back at that comment. "Bruce. No, he's not bluffing. Don't take your finger off that button."

"Come on Bats. Stop me like you did my father. Take that finger off the button and see. Come on. Do it." challenged Ace before he turned around as Raven started to scream. Her nose and ears had started to leak blood and her eyes were as black as the night as her powers died away and she fell to the floor. Ivy responded quickly by using her powers to restrain the Justice League in their places as the dome of Raven's powers died away to reveal a man standing on the centre of the pit.

The skin was white and there were scars. They started at the corners of his lips and seem to cut through his cheekbones until they reached the side of his jaw. The hair was bright green and his eyes were black. His bright green hair was spikey as he raised his arms and yawned mockingly. "What time is it?" he called out before dropping his arms with a flop. His head then lifted up as he took in his surroundings before he took in the shocked and amazed faces around the room. "Why's nobody answering me? I mean it's not like I've been dead for sixteen years now?" said the Joker before his face widened with his insane grin and he let loose his mad laughter.

The Clown Family was now whole.

* * *

Family is together. Will the Joker like how Ace had done things? How will the JL survive?

As for the reviews, over Pansy and her kid. I think that her idea would be a insult to the Malfoy's and everything they stood for if the last member of the house was a female that spread her legs for the non magical people and her lack of powers takes away from the entire pureblood idea.


End file.
